My Blue, Human, Eyes
by Violent Pixi
Summary: There was blood and i felt woozy, smelling salt and rust. My body shuddered, a sweat beaking out, tears running down my face. I, Jasper Whilock, was human and standing outside the house of the girl who ruined my life. Jasper/Bella, Set during New Moon, AU
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes! I'm breaking my own personaly rule to myself. I promised that wouldn't start another stoy until i FINISHED one of my other ones. O.o Especially Under The Influence of Alcohol, Vampire Hunter and Le Sang Brise.**

**But i don't care! I'm obsessed with a good heaty (sober) Jasbella story (unike my very UNsober Jasbella: UIA. Please take time to read as i hope it's very very funny!)**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

I didn't feel right...i felt wrong, all wrong. My gasps shook my body as i focused on keeping myself sane, to try and make sence of what was going on.

I ran but my legs felt like lead underneith me, not fast enough, the tree branches wiping my face...casing so much pain.

Pain i wasn't use to.

Everything felt like it was going dark as i stumbled, blind in the black as dark as pitch.

I felt something hot run down my cheeks...tears.

And i tripped, sending my body crashing to the forest floor. Pain shuddered through me as i let out a moan...nothing was right anymore.

I inspected my hand that had reached out infront of me to stop my fall.

There was blood...and i felt woozy.

Not that kind of dizzyness when i was controling my inner bloodlusts but a feeling of sickness wrenching in my stomach. I smelt iron, rust and salt. Bringing the hand up to my face, i tasted the red.

This brought relieve to the pain but little so. The blood didn't taste like something beautiful and desireable. It tasted like i was sucking on metal.

When i had licked my hand clean, there was a cut. It ran deep and more blood spilled out of it.

I looked up, feeling hot as my body shuddered, a sweat breaking out.

This shouldn't be happening to me...it wasn't normal. These things i hadn't experianced in centuries...cut short.

I crawled over to a nearby lake, whimpering pathetically as his movement unseattled the grazes on my knees.

Another thing so wrong.

Swallowing back bile, i looked into my reflection.

My blond hair was in dissaray, my fringe messily stuck to my forehead with blood and sweat. Mud smeared all over my face...my pale skin, tanned; a tint of green in my face. My usually sharp angles softer.

My _blue_ eyes bore back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: I like where this is starting to go...  
**

**

* * *

**

I had never expected, never guessed what would hapen on Bella's 18th Birthday.

I mean, she cut her hand on a goddamn piece of paper! As soon as she opened her present and the scent hit me, i was driven to near insanity but i would have been fine.

Except Edward pushed her into a pile of glass, how absolutly stupid culd anyone get.

And i was blamed.

No one blamed Edward except himself, the stupid masochist.

Everyone blamed me for jumping at her, for tying to rip out her bloody throat. For not being able to control the bloodlust that consumed me, that nearly drove me to killing my brother's mate.

I regretted it, sure. I should have stood further back, maybe been more cautious. That was all i was guilty of, not being careful. It's Not like _I_ pushed anyone into a glass table.

Emmett and Rosalie were the ones to hold me back, to take me outside as my inner beast growled and snarlled, Bella's blood calling to me.

"Come on, Jaz. Control it!" Rosalie hissed at me as her arms restraned me.

When i was pushed otside I took in a lungful of clean, fresh air, untainted by the temptious, seductive scent of Bella.

"Hey, don't go back inside, bro." Emmett warned me. "I don't want you killing my baby sister."

I looked up at him. "Don't tell me you think i would voluntarily go back in there. Of my own will put her at risk. She's my sister too, you know."

Rosalie scoffed. "I somehow don't see you two becoming the closest, Jazz. Swapping advice on outfits and whatnot...not without eating her." I knew Rose was joking but it angered me slightly.

"Like we're so close. The so-called Twins." I muttered and Emmett rolled his eyes.

There was silence for a while before Rose spoke. "If you ever want to swap advice on clothes, I'm here. And if you even _try_ to eat me, then you will hurt."

I smiled slightly at her. "You're not compeating with Bella for my brotherly affections are you?"

Emmett chuckled. "You two stop being so mushy with your 'Hale'-ness."

Rosalie nashed her teeth at her husband playfully. The atmosphere out here was a happy one...and that reminded me of the pain that was emmitting from everyone inside that house.

After a while, I remembered the request from Esme that i should go hunting to stop my bloodlust. But my inner-deamon had been tamed, at least temporarily, by Emmett's and Rose's siblingness. Who knew?

Rose and Emmett were in a discusion on what they thought would happen.

"If it comes to a fight, I hope Jazz rips his head off. Or a couple of limbs at least." Rose growled. "He's becoming so annoying. Don't ask how i survived when it was just Carlisle, Esme, him and I."

"What does Bella see in him." Emmett tutted sarcastically, grinning. "Poor, poor little Bella being stuck with that! Make up your mind, Rose. Which of them do you hate more?"

Rose sighed. "I don't hate either of them. Edward's just being a bit of a prick...and Bella puts up with it like he's the best god given gift in the universe. Makes me sick how she doesn't stand up to him and being stuck with both of them for eternity as vampires? And the girl actually wants that?" We had all heard Rose's reasons for being put out by Edward's mate but then she continued even further. "And Tanya'll be devistated when she finds out. She really loves that git."

"Why?" Emmett asked and this resulted in Rose smacking her husband around the head, smiling.

At this moment in time, the front door opened and Edward and Bella stepped out, Bella's arm wrapped in gauze. They got into the car and Edward, before driving off, glared at me darkly, a hatred in his eyes that stung me more then it should.

Alice walked slowly out the door and my body felt elated as I looked upon her, but my spirits fell when I saw the dead look in her eyes.

She intook breath sharply and i felt her emotions: pain, disgust, guilt, fear, utter overwelling sadness, determination. None of that addictive happiness and love that radiated from her.

I had caused her pain.

"Sup, Allie babes?" Emmett asked, smiling, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Don't touch my sister." I mumbled to him and he chuckled. But his laughter died when he truely looked upon my mate. Alice's bottom lip was quivvering.

"We're leaving." She said.

I got up, sighing. "Okay. Maybe we can spend some time in Denali for a bit while things cool down. Or Canada."

But Alice's golden eyes didn't look at me when she spoke. "All of us are. Emmett? Rose? Start packing."

Rose stood up, anger blazing in her eyes, her chin stuck out indignantly. "No! I love it here. We just got seattled propery."

"Come on, Alice." Emmett whined but Alice shook her head.

"Edward doesn't want to put Bella in any more danger. He wants us all to leave."

"Or he'll throw a bitch fit." Emmett muttered darkly, towing a seething Rose inside.

* * *

_A Few Days later_

Everyone had packed and Alce told me, little emotion on her pretty face, that i needn't bother packing. So apparently she had packed for me, probably only choosing what she considered wearable.

Rosalie was towing her many bags into the back of Emmett's Jeep, a sour look on her face. I needn't be an empath to know how she felt about the Cullen situation.

We were all standing outside, our house empty. Everyone had left so all that was in the driveway, was me, Alice and many, many designer suitcases. She said Edward was comming to pick her up and take her...after he said goodbye to Bella.

Alice didn't move. Her gold eyes stared up into the twilight sky, unblinkingly before hey bore into mine. I walked towards her, my hands in my pockets, bitting my bottom lip nervously. Alice walked past me and started into the forest. I was confused at first but she threw a glance back at me, telling me to follow. I would follow her anywhere without question.

Her light steps made no sound as she walked along a small gravel path

We were still in sight of the house when she turned around quickly.

"Jasper?" She spoke quietly and I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, love?" Pain struck her features when i uttered the last word. I immediatly disliked the situation. Somethig here was wrong.

"We're leaving." She stated quietly.

Usually i would have rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair saying how i already knew that, why else would there be a million and one channell and gucci bags outside our house. But Alice would never be as ditzy to say something unless it was important. Unless it was dire.

I hedged an answer. "Where to?"

Alice bit her bottom lip and swallowed, as if she were crying. Which is impossible for a vampire. "Jasper...T-try to understand. E-edward...he's..." She exhaled and looked up at me. "I think it would be for the best if you didn't come with us."

If i were a human i would have died right on that moment. My heart would have ripped itself to shreds and i would have broken down in a wreck of sobs.

Sadness, regret. They were the only things comming from Alice.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Esme doesn't want Edward to leave again. He'll be able to recover better when he's with family...and I think that maybe It'll help him more if you two wern't togather. It'll just remind him of why he left her." She looked like she was about to continue but she stopped looking down at her feet.

"Then come with me Alice! Lets go somwhere together. You and me, alone again!"

A small hope flickered inside her but another wave of regret passed through her. "Jasper...when i saw you like that, almost about to kill my best friend. I...I was so sad. I'd never seen you so feral. It terrified me. She's my best friend and you almost killed her. I can't look at you again without remembering."

"You're leaving me?" I gasped, my heart hollow and empty, a choaking sob wrecking through me. "Please, Alice!"

She turned away. "Emmett will probably murder me for this...I'm sorry for not letting you say goodbye to Emmett and Rose."

She didn't understand. "Please Alice..." I repeated helplessly. "Don't leave me. I need you. I can't trust myself when I'm not with you...i might slip."

Alice turned around to face me, her face full of fury. "Jasper. Don't make this harder. I don't love you anymore."

Trying to ignore the dead feeling inside me i contnued. "Maybe not, Allie. But you'll allways be my family, my friend. Please..."

She hesitated, before pulling me into a hug, her fingers gripping so hard. I held onto her tightly as if to never let her go.

But she pulled away easily...too quickly. "It's too soon. Maybe in the future i can think of you as a brother but not now. Go to Denali, i beg you." And gave me a half hearted smile. "It's better this way, Jazz. A clean beak."

I walked past her, further into the forest.

I walked and walked, as the sun set deeper behind the horizen. Alice was no longer on the path with me. I was compleatly alone.

_Alone_.

The word felt alien and bitter in my head.

The sky was turning navy when i collapsed to the forest floor. I crawled to the roots of a large tree, clutching my head in my hands. Everyting was over. Alice was gone...she wasn't mine to hold, to love and cherish. She wasn't mine anymore. I had lost her.

The sky was uttery black as a new moon filled the sky.

I could hear shouting. Shouting fo Bella. I ried to not let this bother me but it did.

They were searching for her...so she was missing. It was to be expected, really. Perhaps she was doing exactly as I was, curled up at the bottom of a tree, feeling her live sink lower and lower as everything she had slipped away from her.

I hated her.

Bella was the one thing that had snapped Alice's resolve. Why had some come, like a destroying angel, to ruin my world. To break apart my family. Edward's family. I hoped some stray mountain lion found her and tore her to shreds. To wipe her off the face of the earth. After all, Edward didn't have the power to bite her...to save her. It was what he deserved. Pathetic.

After a while, the calling stopped.

I closed my eyes and felt my body plung into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: O.o Call out to MasterJasper's Servant and a full dedication to this chapter...and many other chapters. Read MJS's story with a similar plotline to this! You'll love it if you like mine!  
**

**

* * *

**It was the middle of the night.

I couldn't remember how long ago it had been since everyone had left. Time, to me, had no meaning. I couldn't even remember what day it was. Not since _she_ left and took my heart...my hope, with her.

The sounds of the cars on the motorway nearby rattled in my head, the smell of petrol, sewage and sweat filling my nostrils. There was little people out at this time. Everyone had filtered out of the nightclubs and the offices to go home to a family, or to a motel suite. All that was left was the nightlife.

I walked in the shadows, listening for the sounds of a beating heart amongst the city noises of Seattle. I was thirsty.

My entire body was in hunting mode.

Sometimes, when a human experiances a great tradgic loss, they either turn catatonic...or insane. Vampire's don't forget. I had every single memory of my time with Alice carved in my every fiber, written in blood on my heart, every single emotion of love she gave me. These memories haunted me, slowly driving me insane.

That, combined with my suddenly ravenous bloodlust, took me over compleatly. I knew i could never heal the trail Alice made on our jouney together so i had to cure the lesser of two evils.

I had succumbed for my need for blood, fltering out the gold that never truely belonged in my eyes, and replacing it with the red of freshly spilt blood and of roses.

My every nerve was a live wire as I smelt blood, so strong in my nose that i was immediatly drawn to it. But i could never find a scent that had the same allure to me as Bella's. I still had the memory of her blood in my mind, tormenting me. It had ruined me and yet I thirsted for it like a heroin adict, never finding a brand as amazingly lifting as hers.

I followed the scent, suddenly ravenous, to a body. The body was female and dead, her lifeless muddy brown eyes staring up at the sky, her mouth frozen as if in a scream. Her throat was almost ripped out, her blood drained.

I smelt vampire and i felt a possesive growl hitch in my throat. This was my hunting terratory. In the distant shadows that darkened the side of the alleyway, i saw a brief movement. Curling my lip and letting out a snarl of possiveness, i pounced. The air whipped past me as my hand reached out in order to grab this vampire by the throat.

Things happened very quickly then.

As my hand reached out, another pale white one with nails like talons gripped my wrist and pushed me against the alley wall.

"Get off me." I hissed. "You're on _my_ hunting ground."

The vampire walked out of the shadows, his red eyes glinting in a light cast by a passing car, his white teeth shown in a grimace like smile.

"So sorry to do this." He murmered as he tightened his hold on my hand. "Saves me the trouble of fighting you."

And then i felt fire.

At least, as long as ice could be so unbelieveably cold that it burnt _like_ fire...

My body convulsed as a moan made it's way past my lips involentarily. Shudders ripped down my spine and everything sharted shaking. I could see nothing for the sudden loss of my sight; my eyes were open and yet i could only see the pitch black of the night.

I felt winded as i fell to the floor, feeling my lungs ache, my throat sore as if scrubbed with metal wool. I intook beath as if i were a drowning man, resurfacing from the dark depths of the ocean, my gasps sounded alien to me.

Everything ached as pain bloomed across my skin.

The Ice sretched out to my heart and i screamed.

The scream was that of a tourtured man, shattering my own eardrums with a sound so vial, so excrusiating. If i didn't feel the pain in my throat, i wouldn't have known that it belonged to me, this sound so disturbing.

I could feel a beating in my ears as the ice spread through my veins, so cold it left an acid like trail behind it.

I don't know how long this went on for, all i could concentrait on was the blinding pain, the feeling as if every single tendon, every muscle being ripped to shreds, every bone battered and bruised.

It could have been days, could have been seconds.

The ice shot to my heart like an icicle, making my limbs feel overly hot in comparison, moisture thick on my brow...sweat...

A sudden shudder

A gasping breath

A beating heart


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Hehe!! I'm noticing some people whove reviewed my other stories are also having a peak at my newer ones! It makes me feel spesial. :D I Have 11 stories (and a few good ones) with a mix of alternate pairings. Go check them out and please tell me what you think!  
Reviews = Muse (Speacking of which i just ordered the new Muse album and i'm soo excited! ^_^)**

**You all remeber the prologue? This continues from it...  
**

**

* * *

**I was running as fast as i could, yet far too slowly, away from the liquid mirror that was lying to me. The rain poured and poured out of the sky as if it was crying with me.

My eyes hadn't been blue since the late eighteen hundreds. It was impossible...therefore not true. It couldn't be. I was delusional, it was the only answer.

Hysterical, manic laughter escaped me as i came to realise that i had finally turned insane. The laughter died down but i could still feel the ringing in my ears, the pounding in my head. I culd still feel my gasping breaths and the erratic movement of my diaphragm, causing me almost pain.

My head was reeling as i ran, further and further into this forest...or out of it.

Everything felt so farmilliar, as if i had wondered this area for months but i couldn't remember, i could see nothing.

I stumbled, blind, groping my way through the trees, tripping over roots and fallen branches. As i lifted myself up from the floor, my foot caught in a tangle of ivy, i felt a shooting pain up my leg. It felt numb and yet in so much pain.

Either I was insane or dying.

What was i doing a few hours ago, or was it seconds? I couldn't remember.

As i limped, i heard the soft crunch of gravel underneith my feet as i came along a winding path that lead towards the dim glow of a porch...a house.

I could remember the house. It was a humble little thing, with a tree in the front garden that practically relied on the house for support, or the other way around. Far forgotten fragments of my memory came to me, piercing as glass.

_Glass._

Bella flying through the coffe table, glass shatters everywhere.

This, this was Bella's house.

Here I was, standing outside the house of the girl who ruined my life with the corrupting scent of her blood. I fought back the memories, swearing under my breath as i collapsed on my bad leg again.

Letting out a small hiss, i stumbled towards the door and knocked, glad i couldn't see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway...only the batered chevy.

It was a painfully slow time until the door finally creaked open.

Bella's face was shocked, to say the least, her beautiful brown eyes wide, underlined with large purple bruise like circles...she looked like the living dead. A zombie, not the vampire she wanted to be.

I let out another moan as i took her face in my hands.

"Help me." I hissed before everything went black.

* * *

BPOV _(She's not as fun to write as Jasper but oh well!)_

Packing my school rucsack for tomorow, i let out a sigh as i lay down on my bed, fighting the ever constant memories of Edward and the pain i felt inside. I felt dead.

My brows furrowed when i heard s distant knocking. Charlie still had his key didn't he? Or maybe he had his hands full and couldn't turn it in the lock.

Steadily, i paced down the stairs, bleerily peaking through my lashes as i walked towards the front door, unattaching the lock and opening it.

Of all the people i exected to see, never _him_. But he looked different. There was blood on his smoother face, a large bruise on the side of his face, stubble growing on his chin. His eyes were like the ocean on a stormy day, smouldering and encapsulating.

My eyes widened as his calloused, rough hands grasped my face, his eyes bore deep into mine.

"Help me." His voice still as sultry as a vampire like i remembered, but rougher and coarsed. His body fell limp against mine and i tried to lie him on the sofa, his clothes dripping from the rain pouring down outside.

He was asleep.

I started to hyperventilate. What was he doing here and, more importantly, what was he? If i didn't know that it was impossible, I would have been absolutly sure he was human. Kneeling down next to him, feeling his hot breath caress my cheek, i tried to remember the ferral, wild Jasper who was set on attacking me and drinking me dry...he was nothing like _this_ Jasper: so vunerable and lost.

Even in sleep, he hadn't found peace. His brow was furrowed, his body ridgid as he let out a soft moan. For some bizare reason, i felt the need to comfort him, to protect him. I chuckled to myself. _Me_ protecting _him_? Perhaps i was insane. I must have been since all i wanted to do was wipe that frown off his face.

His face was covered in blood and briefly i wondered if he had been hunting, but the blood looked vaguely new. I _hated_ blood...it didn't look right on him. I got up and walked quickly over to the kitchen, grabbing up a few paper towels and soaking them. When i sat next to Jasper on the sofa again, i carefully wiped away the blood affectionatly, seeing that i was his _own_ blood, comming from deep cuts. Another mystery that baffled me.

Finally, letting out a sigh, i moved my thumb and brushed it over his forehead, attempting to straiten out the lines.

Exhaling a gush of air, i visably saw Jasper's body relax as his frown reduced. His hand came up and, in sleep, his rough hands took mine and held onto it firmly as he shifted onto his back.

Was he human? Everything about him told me so. The bruises, the cuts, his body temperature, his blue eyes, his current state. But i had to be sure. I bit my lip as i hesitated but finally making my decision, i rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

_Da-dumb_

A heartbeat. Many, in fact. His heart was beating quickly, possibly making up for the centuries that it had lost.

Jasper was human...and here. I lifted my head off his muscular chest a small smile on my lips.

Surely his family would be trying to look after him and help him in his current insanity that seemed to have been created from his confusion. Unless he was turned away...maybe his blood appealed too strongly to someone? Emmett or Alice?

I immediatly felt angry. Why wasn't Alice, his mate, here to help him. Why wasn't she the one watching him and making sure he was alright.

My thought were haulted when i heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway. I swore i stopped beathing as i gently eased off he sofa bt his hand still clung to mine so i didn't get far away when the front door opened.

"Hey Bells, Sorry I'm late. I-" Charlie's face froze when he saw the sleeping figure on the couch. His face slowly started to colour purple. "Isn't he..." he hesitated, watching my face. "Cullen's boy?" He flinched slightly but a suprised look flashed his features when he guaged my lack of reaction to the name.

"Jasper." I nodded.

"What's he doing here?" Charlie questioned, his eyes zeroing in on my hand, still clutched desperatly by Jasper's.

I glanced down at Jasper. "He's in a pretty bad way, Dad. I don't know what's wrong with him but he looks in pain and he just collapsed after i let him in. I just want to make sure he's okay." I said in a gush, biting my bottom lip.

"They moved to L.A. five months ago, Bells. Why's he here in _Forks_?"

I shrugged. "I want to know as much as you, Dad."

Charlie studied my face for a moment before sighing. "Alright. I need to sleep for a while."

I nodded and sat back down next to Jasper, tracing my fingers along his forehead and brushing away the strands of hair.

I just hoped he was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Sorry i spent so long to get this one out there. decided to add in a bit of fluff to keep y'all interested!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Back To Jasper POV_

I was drowing.

The dark black waters i was submerged in, crashed down on me, knocking my breath out of me. My arms flailed helplessly as i fought the too-strong currents and, in the deathly waters, i fought hard aganst an unmoveable force.

And through the waters, i could see a face, a gostly blue echo that shimmered in the currents, seeming unaffected by the waves as she floated so far away from me, her golden eyes full of sorrow as she gazed upon me.

"_Swim, Jasper. It's not that hard. If you can reach me, you can have me._"

Her voice echoed inside my head, reverberating, tormenting me with her smile as she watched me.

I fought against the current, reaching out my arms to her, groping desperatly through the water towards her, but it was as if my gravatational pull to this very spot held me. I could not move any closer towards the raven haired angel so i gave up.

Strings of bubbles floated their way out of my mouth as i closed my eyes and let the water pile on top of me, battering me as she just watched curiously with her etheral eyes.

I would die in contentment as i felt my every nerve go out, a cold numbness seep through me, letting my entire body relax. It wasnt so hard, dying. I felt foolish for fearing it before. But it was like going to sleep, something i hadn't done for centuries. It was peaceful, almost a relief. After all, what had i now, to live for?

But, suddenly, a hand held onto mine tight, warm and comforting. I opened my eyes, the image of Alice drifting away, fading. Instead there was another, grasping my hand as she reached out for me, fighting against the current. She too was struggely to fight her way towards me, but she sucsseded. I reached out towards her, my fingers carressing her cheek in wonder and amazement. In the cold of the water, she was still warm; and soft.

I looked into her face and I felt the water drain slowly away, along with the image of Alice, until it was lapping at my bare feet playfully. The tide came out, leaving us soaked through on a beach, the sun streaming down on us. My skin was covered in goosebumps, tanned and lean and most definitly human. I looked up into the clear sky of pink and gold from the sunset, but all i could think about was brown. Her wide, caring eyes as she had struggeled towards me.

I held Bella's shivvering frame as close to mine as i could, closeing my eyes, letting our bodies fall backwads onto the sand.

Her. She i _could_ live for....

* * *

I woke up, gasping for breath as i really had been drowning. I clutched my head with one hand, wondering what the hell my dream was on about. I could remember some of it. Alice was in it, i was drowning or something and a beach...brown...

I tried to move my other hand but it was held tightly onto by a slim, pale arm. Bella was curled akwardly in a chair that had been moved right next to the sofa as she clutched onto my hand. Her hand wasn't boiling hot, nor her breaths tantalizingly tempting. Her hand was warm, like the sun, her beath sweet and pleasent.

So I _was_ human.

I couldn't fully accept it.

I was experiancing things i thought lost to me. I had just slept, dreamt. I was within a foot of a girl's neck and there was no bloodshed.

Bella's brow was furrowed softly as she murmered something that sounded like 'Edward...' The cry was soft and dead, as if she had relentlessly whisered him name, called out to _him_ in vain for ages.

I felt a surge of pain for her. We were in the same situations now, wern't we? The human left behind, pinning after their lost vampire.

Her body shifted uncomfortably as she let out a soft moan before her eyes shot open, a piercing scream escaping her lips. Hysterically, she started to hyperventilate as tears washed down her cheeks.

Instinctivly, i ran over to her, almost stumbeling over my own feet in my need to help her. My hands caught her face, bringing it up so we were eye to eye.

"It's okay, darlin'." I murmered to her. "Everythings going to be okay."

Her scream stifled as her brimming eyes, wide in fear, gazed into mine. Her arms tightly constricted around me as she flung her face into my chest, her body heaving as sobs wrecked through her.

Stroking her hair, i told her how everything would be okay. Reasuring her and myself.

She ruined my life, having such a glorious scent. But now it was just pleasingly tantilizing, not deliciously corrupting as it was. She ruined my life....didn't she?

Or maybe she made it begin.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A/N: Hello Chickies! X3  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV:_

I cautiously opened my eyes and felt the sun beating down on my face. Squinting through my eyelids i could see a rare blue sky. Inside i was rejoicing for, in Washington, it was near impossible to have a nice sunny day. Before...._he_ left....i had hated them because it would mean he couldn't go out in the sun. A farmilliar rip shuddered through my chest. Jacob only healed this wound slightly...but it was still allways there, threatening to rip me apart again.

Trying to shift my body, i felt something heavy on top of me. Peering bleerily through my eyelashes, i noticed that it was an arm, casually slung around my waist. Behind me, i heard the restful sounds of breathing.

Glancing behind my shoulder, i saw Jasper's face. It looked almost at peace, finally.

Remembering the previous night i cursed myself for breaking down in front of him. While i recovered from one of my many nights of sceaming, my dreams of _him_, Jasper had soothed me and comforted me. And for that i was gratefull. He had lulled me back to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Easing my way out from under his arm, i walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot and my mobile phone. I had a new text from Jacob. Smiling, i opened it up.

_Hey Bells. Sorry but Sam guilt tripped me into patrolling this weekend, something about a familliar scent. :'( Too bad cuz i wanted to take you cliff diving :D I would have called but you're probably asleep. Luv, Jake x x x x x_

I smiled as i sent a reply:

_S'okay. Could do it another time. Be safe okay? x x x_

As i clicked the send butten, the kettle boiled. I poured two cups of coffee. Jasper, if he really was human, probably hadn't drunk a proper drink in over a century. Nor eaten.

Recently, i just grabbed a breakfast bar in the mornings but that would hardly be a good first meal in over a century would it? So i set to making a few bacon sandwiches.

"Bells." Charlie smiled. "Something smells good."

"Hey Dad." I smiled. "Going fishing? The suns out today and it'll be a good catch."

Charlie shook his head. "Nah! Work's calling me in to go to seattle. Pretty grim stuff, a few bodies."

"Be okay please Dad." I smiled.

"Sure."

"And eat." I demanded before shoving a plate of food at him.

He smiled before taking a bite. "God, Bells. Why didn't i have you in my kitchen years ago?"

Charlie finished his meal before pulling on his jacket and gun holster, glancing at the sleeping figure of Jasper and waking out the door.

I placed the two plates of food on the coffee table as i blew air into my steaming mug of coffee, watching the smiling face of Jasper as he slept. It was very tranquil, to watch him sleep. I was so use to hating that i was so weak all the time, watching someone who i had know to be strong and indestructable look so vunerable was a breath of fresh air for me.

Jasper's fingers twitched before, he let out a small, groggy, moan. His hair was ruffled up, in a scruffy mess. Sitting up, his eyes glanced around the room before looking at me. Recollection appeared in his face.

"Morning, Jasper." I smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

"Urgh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as if embarrased. "Yeah, i guess." This time he caught my gaze, a serious expression in his eyes. "Are _you_ okay though?"

I shrugged. "I'm use to the nightmares." Faking a cheery smile i handed him a coffee. "Here."

Jasper glanced gloomily into the mug. "This looks discusting." Before starting to drink. As he finsihed the final gulp, he made a face. "How can you drink this stuff?"

I rolled my eyes. "I made breakfast as well. I figured, after a few centuries of an all liquid diet, a big meal would be in order."

Jasper rolled his eyes too. "I guess so."

I watched him eat and it was such a srange sight that i almost laughed, even through it was hardly funny. He let out a small smile. "So that's what good food tastes like? I'd forgotten."

I let out a small chuckle but it was hadly real. I looked at him properly. "What happened, Jazz?"

Jasper sighed. "You won't like it. You'll probably go running and screaming."

"He...i mean E-Edward said that to me. In the end it was him who ended up running and screaming." I muttered darkly.

Jasper sighed. "Oh god, where do i start? Well, after you left, Edward came back and told us all that we had to go, to ot put you in danger anymore. I noticed how he specifically glared at me at that point." Jasper chuckled. "We were leaving, when Alice told me the truth. That she couldn't be with such a monster like me anymore, I'd scared her away." His eyes darkened and i moved to sit next to him, to see if i could provide some comfort to him. To see if i could repay his kindness from last night. "She left me, told me to go to Alaska, but really should have. Instead, i tried to stay in Washington. It hurt to remember her but i had to, otherwize it hurt more. That pain, and the combined effects of my animal instinct to kill and quench my lust for blood, it drove me to near insanity." He glanced in my direction before continuing. "Two months after she left, i gave in. I finally succumbed to human blood." I let out a small gasp. I felt terrible for him, and i started to hate Alice. My best friend was so nice so i couldn't comprahend why she would leave her mate like that, make it almost nessicary for him to turn away from everything. "You're not running?"

"I don't want to, Jasper. I couldn't." I insisted. He looked grateful, but as if he didn't believe me.

"I was a monser, feeding twice as much as i normally would, just to ease the pain. I tried to do what Edward had done before, never feed off the innocent and good. But i was finding it pretty hard to find a difference between good and bad." Jasper paused, before letting out a grim smile. "Then i got into a scrap with another vampire about five days ago. And I don't know how he did it....but it must have been his power. I was human. He left me to transform as the ice froze my entire core, so cold it burnt."

"There's a vampire who can turn other vampires human?" I stated bluntly.

Jasper nodded. "I ran and ran for two days until i reached your house. I think i broke my leg on the way."

"We should go to the hospital then. How long are you planning to stay here?"

He shrugged. "Until i get use to being human. My tollerance for pain is pretty low at the moment so everything hurts." He mumbled. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How did it feel when Edward left?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shrugged. "It was as if every single molecule of my heart had been ripped apart and set on fire, covered in scalding acid and replaced back inside my chest." I relied. "Why?"

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" He hedged. "Edward?"

I sighed before nodding. "Yeah. He leaves me and i chase after him but he isn't there and i'm compleatly alone. Then i wake up in a sweat on my bed, sceaming."

Jasper held my eyes for a moment with is, apprasing me. "I ddn't know he could have such an affect on someone. Granted, he's my little brother and i love him but he can be such a git." Jasper wrinkled his nose. "I don't know why anyone would want to go out with him either, let alone sleep with him." He grinned.

"Jasper!" I gasped, feeling red seep to my cheeks. I turned my face away, to hide it, but Jasper's slim fingers grasped my chin and moved my face upwards as he looked at me.

"Don't hide your face, Bells." He smiled, his teeth still as white as ever. "It's a relieve to see you blush and not having it make me try and rip your throat out very time you do. It's lovely."

I blushed further before smiling. "Thanks, i guess."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**a/n: Yes, it's random and compleatly out of the point, but i wanted some cute interaction between the two and these senarious jus seemed perfectly 'human'**. **I am taking requests for ideas. Before they get together, i need some fun friendship moments and some little fluffies. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Helloooooo all! :D This is some cute fluffityness  
**

**

* * *

**_JasperPOV_

"So, the cover story?" Bella asked as she opened the passenger door to her car and helping me in. My leg and my wrist were killing me but i tried to not let Bella see me wince.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm in too much pain at the moment to really think."

Bella chewed her bottom lip. "Kay, how about you wanted to stay in Forks because you loved it here so much and so got into an argument with your family?"

"It could work." I pondered. "But why am i staying at yours?"

"Say you're staying at your house. I mean, it's not as if my couch is the most comfy place in the world." She glanced at me. "I thought you might go back to your house. Not that i mind the company." She gave me a small smile, her brown eyes shinning.

"Me neither. I guess I probably should go to the house." As i said this, Bella turned on the engine and started driving.

But the thought of me alone, in the middle of the forest in that huge, empty house. Every single corner of the room reminding me of Alice in some way or another, every single picture. Reminding me of the pain. At least Bella rpvided a good distraction for me. I was really starting to understand why Edward had fallen for her. She was quite selfless and caring, with hardly any bad emotions.

This was another thing that stumped me: It was as if i still had my power. Granted, it was harder to depict emotions and i couldn't make anyone angry at will. But it was as if i could tell how people were truely feeling, like an instinct. Well, I'd only really noticed it with Bella, mainly because my interaction with humans was non-existant except for her.

"So, in about five minuits, we'll be at the local hospital. I really want to make sure you're leg isn't broken, Jasper." She said.

"Thanks."

I had always hated hospitals, even as a human. When Carlisle worked in one, i generally made excuses not to visit him. My most effective one was the simple fact that there was too much blood. It was marginly true, however the scent tainted with morphine was hadly tempting.

"We here?" I asked as Bella parked. She nodded.

"I've been in the ER so many times, i know his hospital like my own house." She muttered, tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

I chuckled as we entered the large, white room. I was allready feeling nausious, with the pale walls that looked as though the room never ended.

Bella apparently wasn't exadurating when she said she came here often. The nurse at the desk welcomed her warmly.

"Hello dear. Have another trip?" The woman said.

"No. My friend here did. I want to make sure nothing's broken." She said.

The nurse looked at me and realisation met her features. "Oh, one of Carlisle's sons." She gushed, pink reaching her cheeks. "I'm sure one of our nurses will be here soon, Mister Cullen."

"Whilock." I interupted. "Jasper Whitlock." I didn't want the Cullen name anymore. They kicked me out. I would have been happy with just going alone with the Hale name, but i wanted to forget that life.

Bella looked up at me. "Really, Whitlock?" She smiled and i nodded.

"Well, sit in the waiting room, Mister Whitlock, Miss Swan."

"Can i go in with him for the X-Ray, please?" Bella asked.

The nurse hesitated. "Well...we really shouldn't since the radiation can be harmful."

"Carlisle said it's okay." Bella rushed, pink lighting up her face as it generally did when she lied.

"Oh, okay then mam. Take a seat."

* * *

When we came out of the hospital, Bella frowned. "You never told me your wrist hurt."

I shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry. It was kind of numb anyway so i didn't really feel much of the pain."

"It was swollen, Jaz. How could you not?"

I shrugged again and Bella rolled her eyes. "At least your leg's not broken."

"Just twisted. I don't need a cast on it just as long as i don't move around on it for a week or so. And this'll come off in about two weeks." I said, holding up my hand that was encased in a cast. "Want to sign it?"

Bella's angry face softened. "Sure. I have magic markers at home."

Lifting my non-fractured hand, i moved my arm around her shoulders.

As she drove back, constantly asking if i was okay and persiting that i take he pain medication i was given, she said she wanted to know more about me.

"My history?" I asked.

"Well, that. But mostly just about you. What films you like, music, excetera..."

I was suprised. "Okay. I like war films, obviously. But I'm gonna have to say my favorite films are stuff like Resevoir Dogs, Fight Club, Pulp Fiction...and have you seen Snatch? Classic!" I grinned. "Also, don't tell anybody beause it'll ruin my rep but i'm just a bit of a Trekker."

"Seriously?" She laughed.

"Yes. 60% geek, i am." We laughed again. "So what do you like?"

"Historical Romance." She said. "Shakespear, Austen, Bronte. That kind of stuff."

I made a face. "I hope your taste in music is better. I couldn't stand it if you had both bad taste in films _and_ music."

"Hey!" She exclaimed before giving me a punch in the arm.

I winced. "Ow."

"Oh god, sorry!" She said with a look of absolte horror on her face. It was adorable really.

"No worries." I hedged. "But I'm still not letting you off. I may have to educate you on films."

Bella's face suddenly lit up. "I have an amazing idea. I want to show you things, human stuff. If _this_," she said, gesturing to me. "isn't permenant then I don't want you to miss out on anything."

"And if it's permentant?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip. "We'll do it anyway."

"Shall we make a list?"

"Most definitly."


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: suggestions for the list? would be nice! I'm glad you all like my idea.  
**

**

* * *

**_JasperPOV_

Bella's brow was furrowed deep in concentraition as she wrote, not letting me watch what she was putting down on out little list of things. I was truely amazed at how helpful she was being. Before i had turned human, i never spoke much to her but now i felt guilty for all those missed oppitunities. She truely was an amazing creature. As she wrote, she bit her tounge between her teeth, as she was enthralled with her task.

"Bella. Don't give yourself a brain hemorage. Take a break." I called to her.

"No. This is exciting." She told me, glancing up. "And stop watching me." She blushed for what was, i felt, the millionth time that day.

"It amazes me how into this you are." As i spoke i noticed a smudge of ink on Bella's cheek. I let out a small laugh as i grabbed a tissue from a box on the table. "Here. You have ink on your face." I grinned, reaching over to wipe it off, holding her face still as i did it.

Her breaths stopped and she looked up at me as i removed the blue staining over the red of her cheek. As i removed it, my eyes caught hers. We were still like that for a second or two, just gazing before i felt a surge of heat light my cheeks and i leaned away again, finally breathing.

Red washed in her cheeks, just like in mine.

And i was blushing....

Bella blushed whenever Emmett decided it was time to embarras her, which happened in 10 minuit intervals. But I wasn't embarrased was i? There was nothing for me to be embarrsed about. Except for that the last time my face was so close to hers, it was trying to rip out her throat. But it wasn't _that_ kind of blushing. Not the painful recollection of me wondering if she were thinking that too. Not an uncomfortable blushing.

It was the _other_ kind of blushng.

Damn human hormones...drive me crazy!

Trying to distract my disturbing train of thoght, i grined at Bella. "Can I see the list now?"

Bella looked up and clutched the notepad to her chest, protectivly, pouting her lower lip. "It's not all that good." She muttered. "A-and It's not even finished."

"I'm sure it's great!" I assured her. "Come on!"

She glanced at her spindely scrawl and sighed, before passing it over to me.

The list, i must say, was fascinating. I wasn't sure what i was expecting but certainly not this.

_1. Horror Movie Megathon  
_

_2. Cliff Diving  
_

_3. Ice Cream Parlor  
_

_4. To to the top of the statue of Liberty  
_

_5. __Compleate a Charity Marathon_

_6. A Camping Trip  
_

_7. Road Trip  
_

_8. Theme Park  
_

_9. Dance In The Rain/Snow  
_

_10. Watch a Comet Shower  
_

"Bella. You do know I can still do most of these things as a vampire?" I told her.

She nodded, her brown curls bouncing. "I know." She said. "But as a vampire, you don't get adrenaline rushes or anything. Some things are more fun as a human." She giggled. "Especially Ice-Cream and a movie."

I let a grin pass my features. She really was something. I still couldn't understand how Edward could let her go. Her personality was almost addictive. "Can i make some suggestons?" I asked and she nodded. "How about the classic teen stuff i got to miss. Like getting drunk in bars. I've never gotten drunk before and every teen needs to really do it."

Bella's cheeks reddened. "Neither have I."

"Honestly?" I laughed, "Well then, it's going on the list."

She leant her elbows on the table to support her head, which tilted as her wide eyes watched me. "What should we do first? Start small?"

I nodded. "Horror Movie Marathon? It's at the top of the list so we might as well make our way down."

"How about now? I mean, my origanal plans were cancled." She said, a small line of worry in between her brows.

And then i had an idea. "How about over at my old house? I mean, the plasma TV in that thing is cinema worthy!"

I wasn't one hundred percent sure that goin was a good idea, for either of us. The place held memories for both of us. My memories, painful and beautiful, of Alice in all her glory. And hers, brief and terrible and supernatural and mesmerising. Of her and Edward. It hurt me to even see the very walls of that house without remembering some time where she might have stood near it or perhaps helped Esme painting it. Although, for Bella, it was easier...or worse?

She hadn't known him as long as i had known Alice...but she needed him. Her first true love. Her, being human, depended on his exsistance to survive. He, in all his selfish vampire glory, had taken away her free spirit and chained her to him. And she went willingly beside him. Which is why she started to feel the ache that those chans left behind and she begged for them again. Even as i looked upon her now, with a small smile on her face and colour in her cheeks, she looked fragile and breakable. As if one touch of a finger would shatter her forever.

"Okay..." She still looked uncertain. Perhaps her mind was echoing similar thoughts to mine. Suddenly she sighed, her face looking tradgic. "I-I can't Jazz. Last time I went there, I just couldn't handle it. It was so painful... To remember him so clearly."

Her face hung, her plump bottom lip curling down in defeat. It tore at me, seeing her like that. Reaching over to her, i lifted her head with my hand. "Hey, hey! It'll be okay, Bella. I'll make things right."

I didn't know what possessed me to say that. I couldn't. She was broken beyond repair, i saw that even when i looked into her eyes. But i just needed to reasure her. Provide her with comfort.

She bent her head again and i moved my chair, pulling her towards me and letting her mourn into my chest, our hearts beating against each others.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yay! I'm really happy with he responses i've been getting to this :3 Imagine that Jasper ALLREADY has the Ducate bike, m'kay?  
**

**

* * *

**BellaPOV

"No, I'll drive. I know how hard it is to attempt to drive with a cast on." I tried to give my best pout but it failed. Instead of making Jasper give up, he just laughed at me.

"Oh, Bella. You make me laugh." He grinned widely and i rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not lettig you near the wheel."

"Fine, Darlin. Have it your way." Jasper gave me a mock bow and walked to the passenger door whilst i lifted myself into the driver's seat, grumbeling to myself.

When we were ready, i started the engine, hearing it splutter and choke into life. "You need a new car." Jasper stated drolly.

I gritted my teeth, resisting the painful urge to stick my tounge out at him. "No-one insults the car! This was given to me by a dear friend."

Jasper held up his hands in horror, a laugh in his eyes. "Oops, my mistake."

We were quiet for a while, me concentraiting on the road and him gazing out the window, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Before:

"You still need new wheels..."

"I have a motorbike!" I joked. "Would you rather I take you for a ride on that and crash and kill you?"

This didn't have the effect i thought it would. When Jacob heard I was planning to ride a bike, he rolled his eyes sarcasticly in the playful way he did. If Edward ever knew he would try and kill me personally before yelling at me and dismanteling my bikes. But Jasper? His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, his perfect white teeth shown in his huge smile.

"No way!" He laughed. "You have a motorbike? Your kidding! Who'd have thought that clumsy Bella would invest in motorsports? We gotta both ride sometime. What make is it? I have a Ducati!"

."It's a Honda." I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't a engineering genius like Jacob but I knew Ducati bikes. They were fast...very fast. And unbelievably gorgeous vehicles. My little Honda would never compeate. "We're here."

As I drove up the driveway of the Cullen house, I felt a farmilliar pang of pain in my chest. The hole threatened to rip apart again as I recognised every little detail. I looked up at Jasper, who looked very deep in concentraition again, a frown line in between his brows, his lips slightly apart as his breathing slowly accelerated. His posture was ridgid, eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the house, exactly as it was left. His knuckles grasped the armrest of the car painfully, until they were white. I heard a small hiss escape him, most likely due to the strain he was putting on his wrist.

I quickly undid my seatbelt and leaned over to him, resting my hands on his face. "Jasper!" I whispered. "Let's just turn around. It's not a good idea." I pleaded. "Not healthy!"

He tore his eyes away from the house and they rested on me. He stilled fully, except for the thudding of his heart and the rise and fall of is chest as his lungs clutched desperatly for air.

"No." He mumbled. "No. I-" He sighed fustraitedly, placing his hand over mine as it rested on his chisled cheekbone. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Painful." I said. "I know Jasper. I compleatly know. When he left me, i was compleatly broken. Everything that reminded me of him hurt. Even _air_ was painful to me. He was my everything. I was almost dead because he was my life!"

"B-but look at you n-now." He stuttered. "You're no where near as pathetic as me." He cursed himself, his eyes smouldering and yet full of hatred.

I kept my gaze on him, not really noticing the dull ache in my own heart. It didn't matter now; i was no longer going to be selfish. I would help Jasper.

"Jaz? I was worse then you, mainly because I have always been a pathetic human. But, look at me now, as you said." I smiled warmly at him. "I'm better because I had someone to help me, to heal me."

Jasper looked up at me, our eyes meeting. I felt a small sliver of electrisity run through my fingers, sending a soft shudder down my spine. Jasper's lips parted slightly and he let out a small whisper so quiet that i hardly heard him. "Heal me, Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And back to the gorgeous Jasper's POV!!!! I'm really happy with the possitive reviews i've been getting! :3 love you all. This chapter features the best film in the world "Pulp Fiction."  
**

**

* * *

**JasperPOV

She smiled warmly at me, her brown eyes full of tenderness. She was such a precious creature. I thanked my good luck that this angel would be the one who would help me, in all her selfless glory. "I will." She spoke.

Wrapping her arms tightly around me, burying her head in my shoulder, I closed my eyes and held her to me for a minuit, before she pulled away to look at me in the face.

She then blinked, almost a suprised look on her face, and red coloured her cheeks, her brown eyes full of embarrasment. It was...fustraiting! Not to know what she was feeling, to understand the emotions behind her actions. Shen then pulled away, something else that didn't like.

I was new to this human body, and so all of my nerves, for plessure and pain, were far more alert. They made me cherish the warmth of another's body, to long for a woman's form against mine. I detested these new feelings as much as a adored them. They were inconviniant, to have the hormones of a teenage boy; irritating. Even more so that it was Bella giving me these unwanted feelings. My brother's ex-girlfriend. My ex's old best friend. I felt my cheeks redden slightly so i forced a cheery smile and tried to lihten the topic. "You havn't seen any Tarantino films have you?"

She looked relieved, and I did not understand why, for this new topic and smiled widely. "I think I saw a few previews for Kill Bill, but that's it."

I rolled my eyes. "You are missing out on some good movies here, darlin." I spoke in my natural southorn accent, as I got out of her truck as did she. I then walked over to her "I need to feed you some Pulp Fiction."

"Lead the way to your plasma TV." She looked warily at the house but then turned to face me, her face guaging mine for a reaction, to see if i would beak down again."And then I'll show you some Shakespeare."

I laughed throatily. "Torture me, why don't you." And placed my arm around her waist. I couldn't help it.

* * *

"I think we should be leaving now."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

And then the screen blacked out, music filtering in as the end credits came up.

Pulp Fiction was one of the best films I've ever seen in my life. But when I turned to Bella, her face showed a different oppinion.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her pale face turned to me. "What the hell was that?"

"The best film in the world?" I asked.

Bella shuddered. "No. No it wasn't."

I rolled my eyes. "We are all entitled to our own opinions."

"But..." her eyes looked distant, a grimace on her face. "That scene where that guy gets shot in the head a-an there's all that blood. And that guy who gets raped. It's so _disturbing_!"

"Oh, okay. Not a big fan of blood?" I found this fairly amusing. "Suprising after all the times you've been rushed to the emergency room, I thought you'd had your fill of blood."

She frowned. "Not the point. I hate blood...makes me nausious."

"Hmm. No blood then?" I was thoughroughly dissapointed. "That ruins the film marathon I'd planned."

I leaned back in my seat on the love seat. The house was almost as it was left, except for a few personal items that were gone. Bella leaned on the other side of the sofa, an unsure look on her face.

"I think I was just suprised, is all. I'll probably like it if i watched it again, knowing what to expect." Bella said, a smile forced on her face, but then it turned genuine. "How come you know the script almost off by heart? That bit with the righteous man?"

I laughed and quoted for her again. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

Bella let out a low whistle. "How many times have you_ seen_ this movie?"

I shrugged. "A million? I lost count."

She laughed. "Well, I'm duly impressed."

I leant my arm around her shoulders and laughing. "Glad to entertain."

We sat in silence, listening to the soundtrack whilst the credits ran. Well, it acompanied the silence and she was probably listening to it, as her eyes were closed. I didn't listen. I watched her face, her rosy lips lit in a smile, her dark lashes like feather dusters. And I listened to her breaths, counting the inhales and exhales, and listening to them slow, and her head finally lolling onto my shoulder. She was asleep.

I turned off the TV so the room was only lit by the glow of twilight, and let her curl up beside me, her arms still wrapped around me.

And, before I knew it, I was dreaming. Of Bella.

* * *

BellaPOV

I woke up, and everything was pitch black. But there was a dull thudding right next to my ear. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I leant up, and realised I had been using Jasper as a matress. I felt red in my cheeks again.

I shook him gently. "Jasper." I whispered.

He groaned. "What time is it?"

I shrugged. "Midnightish?"

Jasper sat up and I got off him. "You better go home, Bells. I'll stay here."

I shook my head vehmently, but then thought that maybe, in the dark, he couldn't see, so i vocalised my opinion. "No, Jasper. You can stay at mine. I hate the thought that you'd be alone here. Although-" I laughed. "You'd probably like a bed more then my sofa."

He smiled. "Actually, I would." He sighed then, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine. "I couldn't stand sleeping in my old bed. With Alice and all..."

I understood. I couldn't bring myself to go upstairs and look at Edward's old room when we'd been there together only a few times. I could only imagine the heartache Jasper's old room would bring, the memories from years of him and Alice in it.

And so, we drove back to my house and I was glad that Charlie was working a Night Shift tonight, otherwise he would probably kill me and then ground me, in that order, if he found out.

The ride home was silent and I was pulling up to my drive, when I saw something and stomped down hard on my brakes.

"Crap!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: For the Jascob fans! :3 lol  
**

**

* * *

**BellaPOV

"What?" Jasper asked me, fear eviden in his eyes.

"Not good." I mumbled. "Just _stay_ in the car, please, okay?"

I parked my car and swung open the driver's door, jumping out and walked towards the front door of my house when my best friend came into view, wrapped his arms around me, and started stopping my supply for oxygen as he hugged me.

"Bella!" He said, a strangled laugh in his voice. "You had me worried sick. You havn't reurned my calls and, what with Victoria on the loose, I paniced."

"Good to see me alive, Jake?" I joked.

But he pushed me away from our hug, his eyes sincere and full of worry. "Where were you Bells?"

I nashed my teeth together. "Jake, you're not my mother, okay? I was out with a friend."

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head nervously, an akward grin on his face. "Sorry, but was worried and all and..."

But he stopped dead, his head turning towards my truck, tilting his head. His nostrils flared and I saw a flash of something in his deep eyes as they marginly narrowed, but confusion still evident.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I responded, unable to string together actual syllables, just noises.

"Who is that in your truck?"

My mouth gaped open and i was lost for words.

_What do I say?_ _WHAT DO I SAY?_

I didn't want to lie to him. He was my everything. The closest thing I had to a brother. But I couldn't tell him the truth.

_Yeah, Jake. That's my ex boyfriends brother. You know, the vampires that you wanna kill and all? He's not a vampire and I'm not sure how long he'll remain un-vampire. Oh, and by-the-by, i slept on top of him last night!_

Yeah, that would go down a right treat!

So I just stood there, mouth a-gape like a fish out of water. "Umm..."

"Bells?"

So I sighed, and opted for truth. Not the whole, 'I used him as a bed' thing. I didn't want Jake to have a heart attack.

"Please Jake. Don't get angry or anything?"

His eyes flashed to mine, narrowed even more. "What?" He spoke, as if trying to keep calm, his jaws clenched together.

I bit my bottom lip, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. "It's....Jasper."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "_Who_?"

"He's...well, he use to be...Edward's brother."

Jacob growled, his body starting to shake violently, his entire form rocking and shuddering as his body screa,ed to turn into a wolf. This causing me to start hyperventilating. "Jake!" I screamed.

He stopped, looking at me, beathing heavily, his hands still shaking as he fought to control his urge to transform. He was always better controlled then the other wolves, far better then Paul or even some of the older wolves. "Come on." He growled, taking my waist.

"Huh?" I spluttered, trying to say still whislt Jacob harshly ushered me foreward. "Stop it! Jake, stop."

"I can't protect you! We need to speak but I'll loose control when I'm around one of them. I _can not_ lose it round you Bella." His voice was gruff, but pained. "Isn't Jasper the one you said was newer to 'vegeterianism' then the others?" He spat the word, as if he found it a joke.

"_Jacob_!" I panted. "Stop!" He stood firm as we were on the outskirts of the forest near the back of my house. I could no longer see my truck.

"Why? Should I let the _vampire_ eat you? Or wanna wait til I lose it and tear off your face, like Emily?" He panted, his breaths heavy. "I just _can't_ Bells."

"You _won't!_" I retailliated.

"Why? I love you Bells, but that didn't stop Sam when he turned wolf. You can't stop it!"

"Not that!" I said. "Jasper... He won't have that 'Turn Werewolf' effect on you."

Jacob seemed to stop breathing, his body suddenly stopping the dreadful shakeing, his brow furrowed deep in worry. "Wha-?"

I heard a small curse behind me. "Since when did you start hanging 'round wolves, Bell? Thought you had better self-preservation the that!" I peered around Jacob and saw Jasper standing there, leaning against my house, breathing havily, eyes full of worry. Jacob sharply turned around, staring at Jasper in confusion."And better taste." Jasper laughed slightly, nervously, but it was still tainted with a worried edge, as if he feared for me.

"Jazz. Stop it." I gave him a reasuring smile. "The wolves are all right."

"Bella! What the hell is going on?" Jacob demanded quietly.

I brushed past Jacob quickly and stood on the other side of my ex-boyfriend's brother and someone who was starting to become a good friend. "This is Jasper."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well, I had fun reading people's reactions to the last one. I am, personally, a massive Jacob fan! I've been promising this chapter to my friend for a while so, here it is! :3 Sorry for the delays! I've been very busy on other stories. This is quite a short one because i forgot about it for so long because I was working so hard on my new one. It's a Leah/Jacob story and I hope you like, m'kay?**

**Short Dedication to '_Ysar_' Helping to combat Plagiarism one fiction at a time! :3**

**

* * *

**_BellaPOV_

Jacob looked at me, and then at Jasper, before his eyes shifted back to me.

"The bloodsucker's brother?" He stuttered in confusion. "B-but..."

"Human!" Jasper spoke calmly, holding up his hands so his palms were facing foreward as if confessing to a crime. It looked pretty comical as one of his hands was still in the grotesque bulk of the cast.

"H-how?"

I shrugged. "Some power of a vampire's or something."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and turned to Jasper, growling. "How long does it last? Because I want this bloodsucker out of your way until your sure. I don't want to wake up and found you eaten." Although the statement sounded comical, Jacob looked pained to try and say it and I didn't even smile. Jasper frowned.

"I wouldn't."

Jacob scoffed. "Sure."

Jasper frowned. "I honestly wouldn't ever want to hurt Bella."

Jacob glared at him. "Look, how long is the human thing suppost to last anyway?"

Jasper shrugged, holding up his hand that was in a cast. "It feels kinda permenant."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Even if it was permenant, as soon as the _Cullens,_" He spat the word. "Come back looking for you, you'll just vamp up anyway and go back to being a bloodsucker."

Jasper looked at me for a brief second, before looking back to Jake. "I don't know if I would. There are certain..._perks_ to being human. The foods better range for one thing." Jasper wrinkled up his nose.

I looked up at Jasper. I had never even considered him choosing to remain human, a living and breathing soul.

"Look, Jake." I said, trying to find a way to keep the peace. "The wolves hate vampires yes? And Jasper is clearly not a vampire. So, lets all just shake hands and be _polite_." I hissed the word

Jacob looked at me and barked out a laugh, ruffeling my hair. "Oh, Bella." He then turned to Jasper and spoke. "Jacob Black, Bella's best friend, body guard and personal taxi after every time she lands herself in the Emergancy Room."

Jasper smirked. "Jasper Whitlock. Ex army major and the guy sleeping on Bella's couch."

Jake whistled in a low voice. "Army Major, hey? Cool!" He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd say it's a pleasure to be meeting you but, under the circumstance..."

"It hasn't really been much of a walk in the park, hey? That polite enough for you Bells?"

I glared at them. "Okay. At least no blood's been spilt."

Jasper laughed. "Well, if he wasn't a mangy dog, I'd probably like this guy."

Jacob snorted. "I'm touched. How sentimental!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm going inside to cook. You boys come in when you're ready to play nice." I told them, hands on hips.

They both exchanged a look, before barking out hystericle laughter. "Oh, Bella. You crack me up." Jake laughed.

I growled. "I'm serious."

Jasper chuckled. "All right, all right. We're playing nice."

"Fine." I mumbled, walking into the house with them on my tails. "Boys!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: XD getting out the last chapter really boosted my want to continue! Hmmm....I'm thinking of adding in some extra fluff for you because of all the lovely reviews you give. :3**

**

* * *

**_BellaPOV_

Jacob and Jasper were true to their words and were their own twisted version of polite. Although every other sentence was, to start with, an insult to the other, by the time I had finished cooking, the petty name-calling was less frequent and, when it was used, it could have been a term of enderment.

I was kind of freaked out by how well they started to get on although when I found out that their innitial bond was formed over motorbikes, I really shouldn't have been.

I peered around the door and saw them in a hefty debate.

"I'm just saying, Harley-Davidson's are the classic bikes! If anyone wants to _be _a biker, then the Harley is the only way to go." Jacob's jaw was stubborn, with his arms folded, sitting on the armchair.

Jasper was lying across the loveseat. "No, seriously. Even though they're a pretty sweet design, the engine is just, in my opinion, an excuse to make noise and to show off." Jasper retalliated. "Also, the way the handlebars are possitioned, it makes the rider look so ungainly. American bikes just arn't that good, if I'm honest."

Jacob scoffed. "What would you know, princess? What's precious enough for you?"

Jasper wrinkled his nose. "Italien bikes, obviously. Have you seen the Laverda Ghost Strike? Even the design gives an adrenaline rush. And don't get me started on Ducati..."

"Oh, please!"

It was at this point that I decided to shut them up. "Lasagna, guys!"

Jacob's face immediatly met mine, with a huge grin on his face. "Ah, sweet Bells!"

"Not for you, pup." Jasper laughed. "She bought some tinned dog food just for you."

Jacob glared at Jasper and growled slightly. "Bad dog." I mumbled, placing the food in front of them. Jake's portion was quite a bit larger then either Jasper's or mine. "Why am I always the one in the kitchen, might I ask? Because I'm a woman?" I glared at the too of them.

Jasper snorted. "No. It's because I can't cook for crap. Havn't had the chance for years!"

"And I doubt you'd even _l__et_ me try! I could be pretty good if only I were given a chance." Jacob frowned.

I sighed. "Oh, just eat. I won't have you messing up my kitchen, okay?"

"Yes mam!" Jacob grumbled and started shovelling food into his mouth, as I sat down next to Jasper on the loveseat.

We ate in mix of comfortable silence, akward silence and rapid conversation until Jacob looked so dead on his feet, I advised that he'd go home and collapse in his room and get some sleep, until he finally agreed, giving me a ribcage crushing hug again and an over-formal handshake to Jasper, as if he were doing Jazz a favour.

As Jake ran off into the woods I smiled. "You two, honestly. I told you all you had to do was talk and you'd get along. Although I didn't expect for you two to hit it off so quikly." I grinned wider. "I should start up a matchmaking service."

Jasper scoffed. "Yeah, he's not too bad. We can keep him as long as he's bought a leash, does his buisness outside and is sent to the vet to be castrated. We don't want loads of little Jacob pups running around everwhere do we?" The look on my face must have shocked him because he ruffled my hair and laughed nervously. "You _do_ realise that I was only joking, yes?"

I nodded mutely and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, okay? I'm pretty beat..." I commented before stifeling a yawn.

"Well, night darlin'. See you tomorow."

"Night Jazz."

He shifted until he was lying down and pulled a spare duvet over himself. I walked over to the kitchen and started washing up the mess left behind. There was next to nothing remaining of the Lasagne because of Jacob's 'healthy' appitite but the measly leftovers were put in the fridge. I wrote a note for Charlie to tell him, just in case he got back that night. By the time I had finished up, Jasper was asleep, his light snoring making me laugh.

Somehow, the duvet had shifted so it was half on the floor. I smiled and lifted it up, placing it over Jasper's shoulders.

I don't know why I didn't go upstairs after that and get into my warm comfy bed, but I didn't. I just sat there, in the armchair that had previously been occupied by Jacob. It was almost the sdame as the night where he first came knocking at my door, but many things had changed.

I just sat, and watched Jasper. A single strand of his fair hair hung in front of his eyes. His cuts and bruises were going from his trek through the forests, half healed and fading, like the shadows under his eyes. He looked younger than he had before, happier.

I sat there watching him for perhaps an hour or so, before I moved the strand of hair and dragged myself upstairs, to my bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: YEAH! :D im back baby! And i plan to make things meatier. :D I hope none of you will hit me :( but i require more drama and I feel that it will help bring together some Jaspella for ya! mwahahaha! I also hope this one is long enough for you ;) I've been trying to get a good word count.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Three Months Later_

_BellaPOV_

"That's one more ticked off the list!" I exclaimed happily. "Only cliff diving, road trip and getting drunk left to do." I finished these words as a few more comets danced above us in the sky. We had decided to kill two birds with one stone and knock off two items from our list of Human Experiances. The camping trip had been Jasper's idea when I mentioned the comet shower.

Jasper looked at me happily from inside the tent, his hand now plaster free. "Ive never noticed how pretty these things are!"

"Told you I knew what I was talking about." I finished pouring the hot water from the portable camping hob and brought two cups of coffee with me to the tent, handing one to Jasper.

"Thanks!" He grinned as I sat down and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders as we watched the midnight display.

The lights then started to die down, only a few passing every now and again and had almost compleatly stopped by the time I had finished my coffee.

"What do you think?" I grinned.

"Loved it. I've seen a few in my years but nothing ever as special as that." Jasper smiled at me before stifeling a yawn.

"Time to sleep." I smiled, before yawning aswell.

"Shame, I could watch a comet shower for ever." Jasper crawled into his sleeping bag and pulling it right up to his neck, snuggeling deep inside it and I did the same. "Night Bella, darlin."

"Night Jazz. Sweet dreams!"

* * *

_JasperPOV (FINALLY)_

I felt the sunlight egging me on to wake up, almost giving me a kick outta bed.

It forgot to tell me that I was in a sleeping bag, so there was a lot of confusing before I actually managed to stand up, thus hitting my head on the top of the tent.

"Bella?" When I left the tent, I expected Bella to be hovering over the portable hob, making countless cups of coffee. I didn't even like the drink, but it was very addictive. But she was nowhere to be seen.

I waited inside the tent as she was probably finding somewhere far off to go to have a toilet break. While I waited, I read a bit, things to keep my mind occupied otherwize it would have invisioned horrible things as to why Bella was taking so bloody long. These visions usually involved an angry red-haired Victoria or some other horror. There hadn't been a sign of a scuffle so I tried to force myself to calm.

When it struck half eight, I was worried, walking out into the sudden blinding heat of June as it baked my skin alive.

"Bella?" I called out before repeating myself several times, getting louder and louder. "Shit!"

I walked out through a break in the trees, out of our clearing and into the forest, heading downhill. I peered and peered, searching for a sign of her reddish brown curls of hair or a flash of the light blue shirt she had on.

"Bella? Darlin?"

I was looking for an hour, calling her name and cursing as I tripped. I panicked though my search, imagining the worst.

And then I found her.

"Bella!" I yelled as I spotted the light blue fabric further downhill into another clearing. She was curled into a ball her body shivvering violently despite the heat she sounded like she was crying, but moaning would be a more accurate word, moans above the sounds of her laboured breating, quick and jolted. I ran to her desperatly, reaching out, but as my hand touched the skin on her arm, I froze. She was boiling to the touch and a thick layer of sweat covered her.

"Bella, honey, wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyelids flickered open. "Jasper...my Jazz..." Before she threw up, her arms shaking as they tried to support her. She looked like she was going to collapse.

I picked her up, feeling tears spring to my eyes. "It's okay Bella, it's okay! You're going to be fine honey." I hoped I wasn't lying.

I couldn't think and I didn't want to drive when she was in this condition. So I carried her, to the nearest house that I could think of. Running until the tendons in my legs felt like they were going to snap, I carried her through the forest, trying to make sure she wasn't feeling the jolting steps I took by holding her tight to my chest. It felt like forever that I ran, still not use to the slow tempo of my footsteps.

Until, finally, I reached the front door of Jacob Blacks and almost kicked it down.

"What the hell man?" Jake was sitting on his couch, glaring at me, untilo he saw Bella and he started to shake, anger in his eyes.

"Transforming won't do anything, Jacob! Calm down and help me."

Jake shuddered as his shakes came to an abrupt hault, but still twitching irritably. "Tell me everything!"

I told him in a rush about our camping trip, about her not being there. "I think she's having a heat stroak!" I gasped. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Great timing genius! Bella is-"

"I don't need the toilet, I need to run her a cold bath to bring her core temperature down." I seethed at him. "Cool, not cold otherwise the shock could damage her."

Jake set in motion running the water into the bath, whilst dialing 911 for an ambulance. While he did this, I quickly searched the net for help as to how to save someone from a heat stroak.

_'Get the victim to a shady area, remove clothing, run a cool or tepid bath or apply water to the skin, apply icepacks under armpits and groin.'_

"Remove clothing?" I muttered under my breath, swearing. I wasn't happy about it and my inner Southorn Gentleman screamed at me about decency, but Bella needed help.

Jake finished on the phone and I told him, at a rush, to get a few icepacks he nodded but stopped as he saw what I was doing. "What the hell?" He screamed at me.

"I don't like it either but, for god's sake, Jake, I can't lose her!" I yelled as I finished ripping off the baby blue top and cargo pants.

I carried her shuddering body to the bath where I laid her in gently. Her eyes flew open and she yelped softly, tears cascading down her cheeks. I supported her head so as she wouldn't fall under, scooping the water in my palm and running it down her flushed cheeks. Jacob came in with the icepacks and leaned over me, placing them under her arms.

I watched the fragile girl in front of me, and wondered what exactly she was to me, what that deep feeling in my gut was whenever I was around her. Affection? Sure, I did have it for her. She was, before my change, another surrogate sister, family despite our less-than-normal situation. But it felt more than that. As I looked down upon her, I felt this wrenching in my heart, a grief that caused me physical pain. If she didn't make it-

"What do we do now?" Jake whispered, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

I shrugged. "How long did the hospital say they'd take?"

"Fiveteen minuits."

I nodded, stroaking Bella's hair and watching her body physically calm down. "We wait."

* * *

**AN: Is it really bad that i REEEAAAALLLY enjoyed writing that? :P I thought it might encorperate some more depth into this story. Is Jasper saves Bella's life after he almost killed her, it makes them evens and It helps Jasper discover his humanity. A quick flash into the future just made sence to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: :L im not going to say nuthin... NUTHIN! whoot, im a liar! :D**

**Chapter dedicated to Oxymoron8 for inspiration  
**

**Hm, havn't disclaimed yet in this story soo**

**The Twilight World is not mine...the characters are not mine...if they were I would have killed off Edward and maybe Alice LONG ago...and I would have kept Laurant and James alive and never had Renesme exist! And Leah and Jake would be together and Rosalie would be a main character and Jasper would kick ass TOTALLY and be with Bella! Or I'd make Edward have unrequited love for Jacob for my own enjoyment! AND BELLA WOULD NEVER BE A VAMPIRE! She should remain, if she is to exist at all, ultimatly human! Jasper and Emmett would be mine :3**

**And don't get me STARTED on Harry Potter...  
**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV_

Blackness.

It consumed my mind blindingly, images flashing past my eyes of people I cared about. Charlie, Jacob, Jasper, Edward...

Then, I was drowning.

I didn't know why I was, but I was. It wasn't bad as such, except for the fact that I was dying. Apart from that, It was nice, the sea nice and tepid on my skin. The waves on top of me stopped me from resurfacing and perhaps finding out where I was. All around me, was chaos as the sea tossed and turned, stinging my eyes as they attempted to keep open. But I stayed still, not fighting the current and letting the waves bash me around, dragging me under.

I tried to remember what I had been doing the moment before I was in the sea. I was camping with Jasper and watching the comet display, the pretty lights flashing across the sky.

'_I forgot to make a wish..._' I mumbled sadly to myself. '_Now's a good a time as any!_' I closed my eyes and enjoyed the stillness it gave to the world, an entirely new perspective. "I wish..." I spoke opening my eyes and watching the pearl bubbles dance to the surface of the sea that was so out of reach apart from the sunlight dancing on top of it. "I wish Jazz was here."

The words were so simple, but they felt right. Jasper had become an important part of my life recently and, above all, an amazing friend. He was so attentitive and so much more human than I would ever expect of him. I could spend a lifetime just sitting watching his massive collection of gangster films, watching the comic gore of Kill Bill or the wit of Guy Ritchie films, and I wouldn't get bored. The films were awful to say the least, but with him, they were important and I could feel myself getting sucked in.

I never believed in magic, yet I always made the wish when I blew out the candles on my cake on that dreadful day in September every year. I always expected them to come true, even though I generally forgot about what I was wishing for moments later. Perhaps that was why I was so shocked when I saw, behind a tangle of seaweed, a figure drowning.

First I had this bizare idea that it was me and I was watching myself drown. But I could never look that ungainly! And the person drowning looked like they were tragically upset, yells escaping their mouth and streams of bubbles exploading to the top. It couldn't have been me! I, apart from the dying thing, was perfectly happy to float in these hot waters. I then noticed the sandy hair that swept across their face.

"Jasper...my Jazz..." I smiled, swimming towards him. The most elaborate stroak I could do was a doggy paddle, but I reached Jasper with ease grabbing his outstretched hand and pulled him to the surface, away from the currents that dragged him down.

In the distance, I saw a fading figure with dark hair as she looked at Jasper with cold dead eyes.

We broke the surface and then we were on the sandy beach. The sand underneith us was almost gold in colour and hot to the touch. In fact, everything was boiling hot, the blinding sun beating down on Jasper and myself, the heat radiating from Jasper himself. He spoke softly to me, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear. "It's okay Bella, it's okay! You're going to be fine, honey!"

He didn't look like the Jasper I knew, the pale gentleman who had eyes that made him look old beyond his years. The Jasper sitting on the beach next to me could have been any teen at Forks High, could be an older Mike at a stretch to the imagination! His usually curled blond hair was falling in front of his eyes messily, not a single hair in any kind of order. His eyes were a soft grey blue and, though the colour itself was a cold one, his eyes made me think of warmth and comfort and live! Always full of life. His skin, usually deathy white, was gorgeously bronzed, more tanned then I could dream of. He was still built with his athletic muscles, soft underneith his lean frame, but defined.

He was there, on this private beach in the middle of nowhere, he was mine.

I smiled up at him as he whispered sweet words to me, holding my hand in his. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, a movement that felt allso farmilliar to me for all the times I had tried to maintain order in those honey locks.

It felt like we were both sitting on this beach together forever, or it could have been a few seconds, but time lost all meaning, all sence of direction for time couyld have been shooting backwards and here Jasper and I would be, untouched. I was lying in his arms, enjoying the sound of his pulsating heart, prominant and too fast for the calm we were experiancing in this middle of nowhere.

Then suddenly felt very cold, like I was still in the water, but it was not warm, like before, it was ice cold. The ice felt like it was burning my skin although it was not a totally unpleasent feeling, but I still yet out a yelp of shock as I felt like I was plunging downwards, away from Jasper. I reached out my hand to him, yelling for him, but he could not hear me. He sat there like a goldan angel, with the turquoise waves behind him, a true beauty.

Then he was lost from me and I reluctantly felt myself consumed with blackness once more.

* * *

"You should get some sleep, sir." Said a voice. It was strict and yet gentle at the same time, like a voice of a Headteacher at Kindergarten.

"I'm fine here, thank you very much." This voice was clipped but tainted with pain. I recognised their voice...it was so farmilliar to me.

"Okay than sir. I should also like to tell you that your friend fell asleep in the waiting room."

Than, there was silence again as the blackness still clung to me. I didn't like it, so I tried to shake it off, trying to become more aware of the echoing sounds around me, heavy breathing, a beeping, bird song.

I could understand what everything else was, but not the beeping. I concentraited, listening to the sound and trying to decifer what it meant.

I got bored of this quickly, and tried to open my eyes for I did like like feeling so blind. Beneith my lashes, I saw blurs of brown, blue, white. Opening my eyes fully, the grey was the colour of the door, the blue was the walls and the white was of the bedsheet.

I was in bed.

Looking around, I noticed that I was plugged into a machine that was causing the beeping, it was a heart monitor.

That meant I was in a hospital, great! I allways managed to land myself there at least twice a week. But I could not remember why I was here_ this_ time.

"Bella!" The voice came from my immediate left and I turned, recognising the voice from earlier. My eyes focused and I could make out golden hair.

"Jasper!" I cried, my voice croakier than it usually was. "What happened?"

"I'm so happy your okay, darlin. I was so worried! Jake will be so happy to see you awake and all." His smile lit up his face as he clutched my hands desperatly, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged, an action that hurt as my skin rubbed against the material of the hospital gown. "My skin feels rubbed raw. Why am I here?"

"Heat stroke, honey. You collapsed! Jake and I tried to do the best we could. Hold on, I'll get him and a doctor."

"He's here?" I smiled but then I gasped. "No, don't leave me, Jazz!"

He hesitated as he stood an arms reach form me, fingers still entwined with mine. "Okay." He sat next to me again and pressed the button next to my bed. "The doctor will want to know anyway."

After a few minuits of light conversation and Jasper doting on me quite needlessly, two people entered my room. "Bella!" Jake yelled happily, running over to my otrher side and hugging me, lighter than he usually did but it was to be expected, considering.

The other person was wearing a white coat and a whiter smile, that reached either side of her face. Her hair was carrot and frizzy atop her head and roundish glasses sat on her nose. "Hello. I'm Dr. Gerrits!"

I nodded. "Hi."

"Well, it seems you made a full recovery. No vital organs were damaged apart from your skin was quite burnt however that will heal in a week or so, maybe less. Your vitals are normal, however, I would recommend not partaking in any stenious activity or going out in the sun for two weeks. It's lucky you have these wonderful boys of yours who looked after you." She winked, smiling again. "I'll check up on you once more in two hours before you can go home." She nodded and left the room, leaving me to my wonderful boys.

* * *

_RosaliePOV_

"No!" Alice screamed, clutching her head.

"What! What did you see?" I asked her in a rush, running over to my annoying little sister, clutching her hand.

She sobbed. "It's Bella...I saw her. She...oh god! This is my fault!" Alice sobbed tearlessly, rocking back and forth.

"What!" Carlisle asked. "Alice, it's okay. Just tell us."

She looked up. "Jasper...I think he bit Bella."

"What?" Emmett looked horrified. "How can you be sure?"

Alice gulped. "Get me a piece of paper and pencil."

I got up and quickly gave them to her and she immediatly started sketching. It looked like a forest, near a small stream and, in the center of the picture, was Bella and Jasper. She looked like she had tears down her face and had a look of excrusiating pain on her delicate features. Bending over her, was Jasper.

"Shit!" Emmett seethed.

"We have to contact Edward. To tell him!" I insited.

"No!" Carlisle spoke. "We don't want to involve him. He's hurt enough."

"I'll go to Forks." Alice said. "I might not be too late to stop Jasper from killing her."

"He's not your responsibility anymore Alie." said Emmett.

"But Bella was my friend. I have to keep her safe and away from our life, like Edward wanted. If Jasper has the self control he wanted, than she will be a vampire but he doesn't! She's going to die Emmett!"

"Where's my phone, I'll ring Edward." I spoke firmly.

"No Rose!" Alice glared at me. "It's not his buisness. I'm going."

"Rose and me will go too just in case Jasper needs to be restrained." Emmett spoke with some pain in his voice, to be talking about his brother in that way. Of Alice's banishment of Jasper from the Cullen clan, Emmett had taken it the hardest and had smashed a few good sized holes in our new house when Alice told him. Esme propably took it second hardest, followed by, suprisingly, myself. I did care for Jasper like he was my real bother and friend. Just because Alice could see the future, did not mean she controlled our family any more than Edward did!

Screw that. I picked up my mobile from my bag discreatly. "I need some fresh air, Emmett, can you pack my stuff for me?"

"Sure love." He kissed me before heading upstairs, supporting Alice on the way.

I walked outside and called Edward's phone. Everybody else left him alone in all his matyrdom and self pity. I knew more pain than he ever could and I was tired of his childishness. The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Rose! What do you want?"

I sighed. "Everybody wants me to not tell you but I feel you have a right to know so drag yourself out of your emo pit of loathing and listen to me. Alice had a vision about Bella."

"What?" Edward seethed. "She promised she wouldn't look for her."

"I don't care Edward. Jasper was in it too. He bit her." The phone line went silent. "Hello? Edward, don't do anything stupid!"

All I could hear, suddenly, was the dial tone and nothing else.

* * *

**AN: Just to stop confusion, Heat stroke sufferers can hallucinate. :D and i pulled together my rough drafts for three chapters and pulled them together for my longest chapter this story EVER! And i think the longest i've ever done. ALL IN THE MORNING**! :L **I hope none of you hate Rose because she's my third favorite character after Jasper and Leah! Ta Ta for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well, I'm happy! I doubt this'll be as long as the previous chapter but don't expect the Cullens until in a few chapters time. It hardly takes a day for them to fly from their secret location in wherever the hell they are to Forks WA.**

**Okay, i lied. But still don't get too excited, yeah?  
**

**Okay I lied. MAJOR Jasper Bella stuffs to come before then so watch this space! ooh... Major Jasper! :D that was an accident.**

**Also, im suprised at the Rose bashing. Im trying to make her not OOC and she WOULD ring Edward because he needs some sence smacked into him. Also loving people's theories on what'll happen next! YAY!  
**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV_

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked me for the millionth time.

"I'm fine. The E45 really helps my skin. I don't look like a lobster anymore." I grinned.

"That's good. Lobster Bella isn't that fun when she's complaining and has to stay indoors all the time. Can't cross things off list when that happens!"

I shrugged. "We could do the whole 'getting drunk' thing. It's Embry's birthday tonight and I doubt those boys can stay sober for more than thirteen seconds."

Jasper shook his head. "No alcohol OR caffine. It was your coffee addiction that helped cause your little episode and Dr. Gerrits said 'No' to alcohol."

"It's been a while, Jazz and I'm perfectly fine again."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "If you're sure. I don't want your death on my hands. I just washed these things."

I laughed and gave him a gentle punch on his arm. "Hey!" He complained. "Do that again and I get to see how tickelish you are."

I grinned at him and gave him another, harder punch on the arm. "Okay."

He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, miss?"

"No?" I wavered.

"Oh, I think it was." He grinned evilly and then started attacking my ribs, making me explode with squeels of laughter.

"No, no, haha. Stoppit STOPPIT! Haha." I laughed, trying to push him off me as he pinned me to the floor, as he tickled the life out of me.

Then I smiled and shoved him on the floor, pinning _him_. "See how you like it!" And I started tickeling him, making him laugh harder even then I did, squirming underneith me.

Then he rolled us over so he was shoving me down. "I win!"

I snorted unattractivly. "Oh, real mature." Then I tried to roll him over, but I couldn't do it.

"Ah, even mortal, I'm still stronger than you. It's the new calcium included diet."

"Nah, you're just getting fat!" I winked up at him and laughed. "Calcium from all that chocolate you stuff your face with."

"Hey, no teasing. It's not funny." Jasper pouted.

"It is and you know it!" I laughed.

Jasper stood up and held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and let him lift me up off the floor but I lost my footing and tripped, like the klutz I was. Fortunatly, Jasper caught me, laughing. "You sure you arn't drunk allready?"

I stuck my tounge out at him. "Shush."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly, picking me up and swinging me round. "Oh, you!"

We walked across the beach of La Push, arms around each other as we talked and talked. Ever since my little 'episode' as Jasper and Jake called it, I had been on a 24/7 surveilance by Jasper so I wouldn't end up in ER. We were planning what we would do that evening or whether to go to Embry's or just to watch the second disc special feature DVD of Resevoir Dogs, whilst popping pringles all night long and getting high on fizzy drinks. "It'd be more safe than you drunk." Jasper made fun of me and I growled pathetically at him, making him laugh harder.

By the time we had stopped talking and messing around on the beach, It was four in the afternoon.

Jasper had, after Jake and officially introduced him to the group, not been welcome into the arms of the pack. But that was a while ago. Jasper could be just as rowdy as them and had almost the same appitite. When he was with the La Push pack, they seemed to get worse then usual. But even Leah was nice to him now, although still calling him bloodsucker as his nickname, a habit that the others had faded out of. Now, he was like me, he ran with wolves.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Jasper.

He stuck his tounge out. "Not really."

I smiled. "Then we're not going. I'll send him a present to make up for it."

"What you gonna get him?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I would give him something from that shop I bought that book on Quilette legends. It's in Port Angeles!"

"We could go there tonight if you wanna get him something."

"Should we? I thought you wanted to show me more bloody, awful films." I nudged him.

"Don't hate the films. But you can watch them anytime. Plus, Embry will need a present to make up for his blasted hangover the next morning."

I grinned. "Alright, we'll take my truck."

He looked at me in a deadpan way. "I thought you said you wanted to get to Port Angeles."

I looked at him confused. "I did."

He grinned. "Okay then, what I mean is, you want to actually _get_ there?"

I glared at him and tried to pull of my best impression of one of the wolves growling, I sounded more like an upset kitten really and he knew it, as he laughed at me. "Never insult my truck."

"Oh Bells, I was joking." Then he gave me this odd puppydog look that I felt should have sparkles and sad music acompanying it. "Please, Bella. Can I take you for a ride on my motorbike?"

I hadn't ridden my motorbike since Jasper had gotten here. To be honest, when Jazz was around, I didn't need to see Edward or remember him. Jazz chased all that away.

I grinned. "So I can finally see your famous and loved Ducati?"

"Hell yeah. You're actually going along with this!" He laughed.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, but I only have one helmet."

* * *

"You okay with this?" Jasper asked me for the millionth time and I nodded, slipping the helmet I borrowed off Jake onto my head and pulling on the leather bomber jacket. I felt like a twerp but Jasper insisted that he didn't want to kill me with a motorcycle. At my brithday when he tried to esat me was bad enough.

I was happy that he had finally learnt to joke about that day. I think it's my doing, I tried to help him find his humanity and I sucseeded. He was more human then I could ever hope of him. He accepted his faults and the past and moved on, unlike others.

He grinned and pulled on his helmet and his leather jacket. Unlike me, on him it looked..._good_! The material wasn't too tight or too overly baggy but it still clung to him and emphisized his soft muscular arms. Underneith he had on a T-Shirt with the Stones logo and some dog-tags hanging down. I was glad that my helmet had a visor on it so he couldn't see me staring at him. He placed his leg over his gorgeous silver Ducati, as becautiful as he said it was, and I sat behind him.

"Hold tight." I heard him say and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and scooted up close, before he kicked off.

The Ducati, it was _fast_! So much more so then my little honda. I thought the thrill from my bike was huge, but it couldn't compare to the adrenalin rush that came with this Japanese masterpeiece.

But I suprised myself, the thrill of the bike didn't last as long as it normally would have. I was concentraiting a bit too much on the thrill I got from holding onto the man in front of me, his warm body so close to mine, in between my legs. I blushed furiously behind my helmet and cursed my hormones. This was _Jasper_! The thoughts were wrong, I shouldn't have been having them.

But my dismisal still did not stop me from lightly tracing the muscles on his front whilst I faced his back, or from me sub-consiously scooting even closer then before.

The rest of the jouney was amazing, but all too fast for me. I wanted, just for perhaps a minuit longer, to sit there with Jazz on his bike as we sped down the roads.

He hopped off, kicking down the support so the bike woulod stay upright and helped me off. Then I took off my helmet, flicking my hair out and around my face and undoing my Leather jacket so it hung, open, showing my tank top underneith.

I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me. "What?"

He shook his head and muttered "Nothing." before turning around and doing something to his bike, not before I caught a flush of red reach his cheeks. He then looked up again, and smiled. "Where's this shop? We gotta find it before it gets dark."

"Then should we find somewhere to eat?" I asked, absent mindedly curling a lock of my hair around my finger.

He nodded. "Sure. Know anywhere?"

I was about to open my mouth and say that I loved Bella Italia...but all of a sudden I didn't feel like Italien food. "There's this gorgeous french place that I've never really gone into before by the sea front."

Jasper grinned. "Okay. Sounds nice, now lets go get you to this shop."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This story is causing mania in me. I can't seem to stop spewing chapter after chapter! let's hope it lasts, ey? :D This one is short but, it just means the next chapter will be longer and better, yeah?  
**

**

* * *

**

_JasperPOV_

"Thanks for dinner." She smiled at me as we stepped out of the french resteraunt. It was fanicer then either of us had expected and we felt a bit out of place in our jeans and casual tops and trainers. But I didn't care and Bella hardly acted as if she did either. She was smiling widely, her cheeks tinted slightly pink from the bottle of Rosé that we ordered with the credit card I still owned.

I was suprised Alice hadn't cancled it, but there was still all my money on it and some more, for some reason.

We walked towards the bike, with my arm around her. She had drunk more than I had, because I had to drive the motorcycle, four glasses of it. I loved having her close to my side, hearing her soft breathing and feeling her warmth all around me.

When we were on the way here, while she sat behind me, I tried to concentrait on the road but it was an almost impossible task with her arms around me, her hands playing at the hem of my shirt and her entire body so close.

Then when she caught me staring as she removed her helmet, her gorgeous brown locks cascading around her face, I tried to look busy so she wouldn't see the red blush creeping onto my face.

I looked down at her as she walked by my side and wondered, again, what she meant to me.

Did I have feelings for her?

She wasn't what you'd call overly beautiful in a steriotypical way, but there was something about the everlasting warmth in her soft chocolate eyes and the light tint of her curved lips. The softness of her pale skin, now paler then mine, and the red that hinted in her brown hair when the sun hit it. And the gentle hints of curves that hid underneithe her boyish clothes. When I really looked at her, she was absolutly beautiful.

But, I couldn't be having these thoughts, so inapropiate for my old brother's girlfriend.

_But he doesn't have any claims on her. She's a person, not a pet._

But I would be betraying him, I told my consious.

_He left her, didn't he. She's free to do what she wants._

Then I have no hope. She wouldn't want me because she still loved Edward.

_How do you know that? What if...just think about it._

I sighed as I pushed my plaguing thoughts away, the internal conversation driving me insane.

We drove back on my bike and I truely tried to concentrait on the roads, and not think anymore, just to drive.

We pulled up at her house and we pulled our helmets off, me still sitting on my bike and her jumping off merrily, the wine making her overly happy. "Sleep tight darlin, okay?"

She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you." Before leaning down to hug me, one arm around me, and one hand resting on my leg. If that wasn't suprising enough, she leant up and kissed me on the cheek. I froze and so did she, before she leant down slowly, her full lips lightly touching mine for only a few seconds. Then her forehead was resting against mine and our lips still hovering close together. I fealt my heartbeat crazily in my chest and my breathing speed up.

Like that we stayed for too long, before she leant away and smiled again, walking over to her house. "Night, love." She murmered before opening her door and walking in.

"Night, Bella." I spoke, after her front door had shut.

I sat on my bike, my eyes closed and my mind reeling. I tried to tell myself over and over it was just the alcohol, even as I drove my bike back to the Cullen's garage, my mind still wondered over the moment, so perfect yet it could be so meaningless to her.

I placed my Ducati away, the thing that Bella said was so precious to me. But she was wrong when she said it was the most important thing to me. Recently, it had been becomming second to her. She was turning into the most important thing in my life and, until theat moment when I thought I had lost her forever, I hadn't realised it.

I then walked into the surrounding forest, for hours and hours until I found myself in the trees behind her house, watching the light in her bedroom flicker off. I walked away, mind still reeling as I followed down the path behind her house and into the place where the trees got thicker and the space between them smaller. It was almost compleatly black that night, bar the cresent moon hung in the sky.

Suddenly, the space infront of my vision blurred and I felt myself being shoved against what felt like concrete behind me, the pain in my back making me cry out and blackness filling my vision.

* * *

_BellaPOV_

As I turned off my bedroom light, I lay there, in the black, thinking. Wondering what had possessed me to do that, to almost kiss him.

I sat there and wondered, why I did. Sure, Id known for a while my feelings were developing beyond just platonic but I thought I had enough willpower to fight against my raging teen hormones and to stop myself from doing stupid things like that.

But the moment had felt so right, it sent some kind of thrill though my entire body, not electrisity, but warm and light, making me feel weak at the knees.

Did I have feeling for him? I thought so, so much that it scared me. He was turning into someone taht I could not imagine myself without. The last time that had happened, they had left me. But Jasper wouldn't leave me, would he? He even said that, if given the oppitunity to become a vampire, he wouldn't take it, prefering to be human.

Did I love him?

"Maybe." I whispered to myself.

In that second, realising that, perhaps, I did love him, I sat bolt upright, gasping softly. I could love him, he could be mine and mine alone. I couldn't leave things, couldn't leave my mind to dweel on this.

I shot out of bed and ran quickly but quiety, so as not to wake Charlie, down the stairs and out my front door, in nothing but a T-Shirt and some small shorts.

Where would he be. He was probably sleeping over at his family's house, wanting to avoid me after our almost-kiss. But I couldn't leave it like that. I ran behind my house and towards my truck, praying that I had acidentally left the keys in.

But before I reached the red bulk of my car, I heard a cry. It came from the forest, and sounded like it was from someone in pain. I recognised the voice, as if calling to me.

"Jasper!" I whispered, and ran into the forest, the ground hurting my bare feet as they were attacked by fallen branches, nettles, pine needles. Water rushed to my eyes against the pain in my feet, but I ran on, following the direction that the cry had come from. The cold stung me but I paid it little attention.

Before I bashed into something, and It felt like I had ran into a brick wall. I fell to the floor, crying out as my back hit the floor of the wood.

I heard a gasp above me. "Bella?"

I glanced up and felt bile rise in my throat. "No..." I whispered, tears reaching my eyes, but not from the pain pof my fall. "No! This can't be happening."

"Are you okay?"

I stood up shakily and darted around her, knowing that she could easily catch up with me, but I wouldn't let that happen._ Why are they here?_ I sobbed inwardly to myself. _Why?_

I ran away from her, running towards Jasper.

Rose didn't follow me, she just stood, and stared as I disapeared behind a clump of trees.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: this is too fun!  
**

**

* * *

**

_JasperPOV_

The blackness cleared from my vision and I tasted blood. Blinking as the rush of blood to my head cleared, I could make out the face of someone I never thought I'd see again. "Emmett!" I choked, as he pushed me against the tree. "What-"

"Sorry bro. But Alice had a vision and we need to ask you something."

"A-Alice?" I asked.

Behind Emmett, was the little pixie girl, the woman I use to love. I excpected some pain in my chest at seeing her again, but I felt nothing, not a single thing for her anymore. She looked at me, her eyes wide as we stared, not breaking eye contact.

"Blue..." She mumbled, shaking her head. "No...Not possible..."

"Ali?" Emmett asked. "You okay?"

"No!" She yelled. "It's not possible. I saw you bite Bella!"

I spluttered. "Bite her?"

She looked around wildly. "This isn't possible, not possible. I _saw_ it!" She glared at me. "How?"

I didn't know what to say as Emmett let me go as he then started staring at me too. "Woah, what the hell?"

Suddenly, from my right, I heard skreetching. "No! Leave him alone!"

Suddenly, Bella was standing in front of me, her arms reaching behind her to create a protective barriar in front of me.

"Bella!" Emmett and Alice cried out, happiness lighting their faces, but then their expressions haulted as they saw the look on Bella's face.

Tears were running fresh down her cheeks, remainder of the days eyemakup leaving soft trails underneith her long lashes. Her cheeks were red as she looked flustered, but with a furious anger attactching to her every feature, her mouth curled in hate. She almost looked like a vampire in attack mode.

"Leave him alone. Just leave us be!" She cried as the figue of Rose walked into the clearing aswell, her eyes watching the scene with shock.

"Bella. We didn't want to leave, we-"

"I don't care about that! You left him. He loved you and you left him!" She started to sob, her eyes never leaving Alice's face.

I felt my heart wrench in my chest for her. She was defending me with her life, against the people she loved. "Bella." I whispered softly. Almost immediatly, she turned around, the hate leaving her face as she looked up at me, holding back another wave of tears. "It's okay, darlin."

She couldn't hold them back anymore as she leant on my chest, grasping the material of my top and sobbing, her body shaking and wrecking with tears. I wrapped my arms around her, and tried to calm her down, not even looking at my old family, as they stared at the scene of me comforting Bella.

After a while, she looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled.

I nodded. "You're freezing Bells. I think I need to speak with the Cullens. Go back to your house and I'll speak to you tomorow morning."

She shook her head violently. "No. Im staying!" She spoke, as her teeth chattered.

"She can have my jacket." Rose mumbled, pulling off her thick designer coat and handing it to Bella. Bella looked at it in distain, before finally sucumbing to the cold and wrapping herself up in it.

"We need to talk." I spoke, directing Emmett. "At your old house."

Emmett noodded, still looking a bit dazed.

* * *

"Why do we have to talk to them? Why can't they just leave us alone?" Bella spoke to me as we walked to the front door of my old house and our movie watching hovel.

I shrugged. "They need to know answers Bella. They won't be here long, I promise."

She sighed. "Okay." As we opened the door, Rose and Emmett were sitting next to each other on the couch and Alice was leaning against the staircase.

"First things first, Jazz. How the hell are you human?" Rose asked, not one usually for plesantaries.

I shrugged. "A vampire changed me back into a human. Their ability or something."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "So you're definitly human then?"

I nodded. "Forever." I spoke as Bella and I sat down on the couch.

"Not forever!" Rose said. "We could easily change you back, Jazz! Tonight!"

Bella stiffened beside me. I placed my hand ontop of hers and gave in a reasuring squeeze. "No thanks." She relaxed, leaning into me, letting out a sigh of relief. "I like being human. And anyway, what good would it do for me to be a nomad?"

"A nomad?" Emmett asked. "You're family bro, forever!"

I shook my head. "I was kicked out by Alice. She doesn't want me back so Im not family anymore."

"What if I do?" Came a small whispered voice from behind me. I turned and saw Alice, pain contorting her slight features as she looked at me.

"No!" Bella's voice clipped the air, anger returning to her once calm state.

Alice glared at her old best friend. "What do you mean, 'No'?"

Bella shook her head again. "You can't want him back after you hurt him so much. You're not being fair to him."

Alice sighed. "Bella, I know you're looking out for him because you can empathize with him, but he isn't you and you can't make his desicions for him."

"Im not." Bella seethed standing up. "Don't treat me like a child, Alice. You can't have him back."

"Yes I can, Bella. This is nothing to do with you."

I watched them both in amazement. Were these old best friends...fighting? Over me?

"This is everything to do with me. He's my friend and you've hurt him."

"Bella. You don't know what we're talking about. You've never experianced what we had and normal rules don't apply!"

"You can't just waltz back into his life and expect him to take you back with an apology!" Bella yelled. "He doesn't want you, Alice!"

"Shut up you stupid little girl! He's my mate, he's always meant to have been mine!"

"_He's mine_!"

The silence hung in the room. I looked at Bella, as her warm eyes widened in horror, her hands clasped at her mouth, as if she couldn't believe the words that had been spoken from them. She started trembeling as she made eye contact with me, before she ran to the front door and rushed out, slamming it shut behind her.

The silence continued, as three sets of eyes stared at me, watching my reaction. I sighed. "We'll speak more later." And walked towards the front door."

"But-" Alice whimpered.

"No, Alice. Bella's right. I don't want you anymore."

Alice looked like she was going to hit me, an action that would surely break my neck, but suddenly, Emmett was behind her, holding her raised fist tight. "Allie, calm!"

"Hey, Jazz?" Rose called from the couch, not moved at all thought the entire conversation. "She needs you."

I smiled at my sister. "Thanks." Before rushing out the door and following Bella. Rose was wrong, It was I who needed Bella.

* * *

**If you like it, review please and tell me what you want to happen next! :D I have a rough plan but my mind keeps on changing this story spo much I can't control it. I never intended a battle between Alice n Bella but it happened and I hope it went good!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: funfunfun! :D this is the most fun ive had writting for a long time! :3 Listening to the Pixies - Where Is My Mind, whilst writting! song at the end of fight club, one of my favorite movies!  
**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV_

I turned off the egnision of my Chevvy and lay back in the leather seat, sighing.

_'Why did I do that?'_

Because I'm stupid! Stupid to get into an argument with Alice. She was right, it wasn't my buisness whether Jasper got the love of his life back or not. He told me of how agonized he was when she left. She made him whole. He should take her back! They were bonded mates and deserved to be happy together without the interfearance of a stupid human like me.

Why couldn't I shut up?

Because I didn't really believe that.

I tried to put their situation with mine. If Edwards had come back and wanted me, I would have taken him back without a second glance. I needed him didn't I? Of course, that was before Jasper. What if Edward came tomorow and asked for me back. I couldn't accept. Jasper meant too much to me.

Alice had no right to come back and ask for Jasper after all this time. Even if he hadn't moved on yet, she stopped him from being able too.

"Perhaps if she hadn't come back, he could have been able to feel the same." I whispered quietly to myself, getting sick and tired of my internal monologue and needing something to break the inpenitrable silence.

I took out the keys from my truck, got out of my truck and headed to my front door. All the lights were off so Charlie was probably still asleep and hadn't noticed my disapearance. I took the stairs two at a time, praying that I wouldn't encounter Charlie at the top, demanding where I had gotten too. After making it to the top without falling over in a klutzy moment, I went to my room and fell down on my bed, pulling off Rosalie's jacket.

_'Why did I say that he was mine...'_

I groaned and felt like bashing my head against a wall. Perhaps it would knock some sence in to me.

I would understand compleatly if he never wanted to see me again, and he would! I made it too akward by saying that I had any claim on him when I didn't.

Or did I?

"Of course I don't." I mumbled out loud, hearing tears in my voice that I had not noticed falling down my cheeks. My hand reached up to my face and rested on my damp cheek, before wiping away my tears and my smudged makeup.

Oh great, now I was crying.

At that moment, I heard a loud knock at the door. I quickly straitened myself out before calling out. "Come in Charlie." Hoping my dad wouldn't notice my damp face in the darkness.

My door opened. "It's me."

I quickly glanced up before looking away, feeling a pit in the bottom of my stomache. "Hey."

"Are you okay? You don't look too well." Jasper walked over to my bed and reached over to touch my forehead. Normally, this action would be so meaningless and I wouldn't even think about it, but now I felt myself flinch away from the touch of his fingertips. It was wrong, I wasn't thinking strait.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, tucking my knees under my chin into the feotal possition, staring at my feet and trying to block out the stares from the man sitting on my bed. "Just a headache."

I heard him audioably sigh and stand up and off my bed, probably noticing my attempts to avoid him. Guess I wasn't as casual and blase as I thought. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

I looked up sharply as he made his way over to my door. My eyes widened as I saw him start to leave. I didn't want him to leave me alone. As akward as it was, I needed him. I sprung clumsily off my bed and almost tripped in my haste. I took a step towards his retreationg back and wrapped my arms around his waist, as tight as ever I could. He seemed to jolt in suprise but then I felt the tears again well up in my throat and my eyes. I rested my forehead against his back as I didn't fight the new tear outburst. There we stood a while, Jasper almost stiff as a board in front of me as I ruined the back of his shirt with tears and mascara.

Until I felt his hands, not calloused but rough, gently rest on top of mine on his midrift.

I felt him turn around in my hold. "Bella? Hey, shhhh, it's okay honey. Everything's going to be alright. Rosalie and Emmett will leave and take _her_ with them. Everything can go back to normal."

I sniffed. "No it can't."

"Sure it can! Please don't cry Bells, darlin." His fingers brushed my damp cheek tenderly wiping away the end cascade of my tears.

I dropped my arms from his waist, looking up at him. "They've ruined everything."

"How can you say that?" Jasper said, taking one of my hands in both of his. "It'll be like they never came back, I swear we can act like it never happened."

I walked him over to my bed where I sat down crossed legged and still holding onto his hand as we sat opposit each other on my bed. "This has changed everything Jazz. You might not realise yet but it has! You can have your family back and I can't let you say no if it's what's best for you. I can't be the one to-"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, brows furrowing. "Bella! They arn't my family anymore. Alice left me!"

I sighed. "What about your surrogate family? Rose and Emmett? Carlisle, Esme...E-Edward? They're your family too. You can have it all back!"

He shook his head in the gloom. "I couldn't."

"Whats stopping you from getting it all back?" I asked, agast.

"You."

I looked into his stormy blue eyes and felt my eyebrows furrow. But then I understood and I gave a soft smile of understanding. "It's okay, Jazz. They were never my family anyway. I wasn't meant to be caught up in them. I wasn't-"

"No, no!" He exclaimed. "Not that. I don't..._want_ to be a vampire Bella! For several reasons!"

I almost heard my jaw drop in astonishment. "But vampires are so elegent and beautiful. So strong and...unbeatable! Why not?"

He shook his head sadly. "I don't want to be the one always watched, to wait to make another mistake and to bring so much pain upon my family every time I slip up." Then he looked up and caught my eye. "Anyway, that's not my main reason."

My brown furrowed again. Clearly I understood how hard it must be to be so wild and savage all the time, but only a few months of upset for an entire lifetime of happiness and security and everything a person could ask for? It hardly seemed a sacrifice.

"What, then?" I finally asked, not liking this massive guessing game.

"I already told you. You!" He grabbed my other and and held my gaze. I stared tranzfixed into the blue depthes of his orbs, hjardly breathing anymore. "It's not that I don't want to be a vampire. It's that I want to be _human_! Really human, with you."

I couldn't speak, my mind felt as if it were caught in a whirlwind or a hurricane. I couldn't put anything together properly in my mind. He wanted to stay human with me? Like, with me? Or just human like I was? Even contemplating the possibility that I could keep him as my own as a human, it made me so happy. Originally enough for the evening, I cried again. This time I was unsure if they were of sadness or joy.

"Bella?" Jasper's breathing quickened when he saw me break down in tears again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, with my life, my nails digging slightly into his bronzed skin. He did the same, and I felt like we were holding onto each other for everything.

"You want to be human...with me..." I mumbled into his shoulder. "Why? You'd choose me over your family!"

He pushed me away from him and I felt the tears spring again until I saw a gentle smile on his face as his hands cupped my cheeks. "Because, Bella. You're smart, funny, compassionate, self-sacrificing, considerate, thoughtful and generous-"

"-Not to mention the biggest klutz ever?" I whispered, smiling.

"Definitly the most self endangering, the most...human!" Jasper smiled. "You said you wanted me to find my humanity, did you not?"

I nodded. "Did you?"

"I did." He smiled, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone line. "Just by being in your presence helped me find it, not though the things on our list, just though being with you."

Euphoria dizzied me, making me feel woozy and giving me an actual headache, unlike the one I said I had earlier. Was it normal for a regular person to be so happy, to be so compleatly at ease? Sure, Jasper hadn't confessed his love to me, like I had hoped for now I realised how madly in love with the man I was. But he was mine now, and perhaps, in time, he could learn to love me.

But then guilt hit me likle a house. "I never asked you to choose between me and your family, Jasper. They shouldn't be cut from your life."

"I don't care, Bella. Even if they were, you fill in every missing piece from my heart when your around."

I was about to argue but my comment was pushed back with a loud, embarrising yawn.

"Get some rest Bella, dear." He leant foreward and kissed me on the forehead, which, in my drodgy state, I could not fully appreciate. "Night love." He said as he pulled my duvet over me.

I smiled. "Night love." I echoed, as he shut my door behind me.

He was mine! And this was the only thought that occupiued my mind before an entertaining dream.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: ahahahaha, in my hazy JASPERness i totally forgot about my plot for a certain ginger ex! it just works in my favour, ey? I just read The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner at the moment and I love it more then the twilight series! She's such a cooler protagonist and Diego is...just...awsome! Super Secret Ninja Club? oh yes...shame boot the ending though :'(  
**

**By the way, i read through this and think i forgot to use the american equivelents of some words so, if i don't make sence it's because im English! I use words like 'Oh Bugger!' and 'Right-O' :D  
**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV_

I woke up to the smell of cooking. It was odd because Charlie couldn't cook and avoided his little kitchen whenever possible.

I pulled on my silk dressing gown and walked down the staircase to see Jasper busying himself at the stove. I walked closer and saw him turn over some sausages in a pan. Assorted pots and pans held eggs, beans, mushrooms and tomatoes. I furrowed my brows in utter confusion, trying also not to drool at the gorgeous cocopheny of mouth-watering smells.

"What's all this then?" I asked, looking around.

He tured around and smiled at me, making me wish I'd taken the time to pull a brush through my hair or scrub my teeth raw. "Breakfast. The Full English. You didn't eat yesterday night and I don't want you fainting again since it's started getting even hotter."

I smiled and walked over to him, nodding. "Want some help?"

"Actually, could you take off the eggs? They're almost ready. And the mushrooms. It wass so much easier cooking when you can move fast enough to do everything. A definite perk to vampirism." He laughed. "But this is more pleasent, the smell doesn't make me want to throw up anymore!" He laughed.

I nodded, doing as he said. I took out three plates and evenly dispersed the food among them. "I'll wake up Charlie with breakfast, It always puts him in a good mood!"

We messed around in the kitchen for a while, chatting mindlessly whilst I tried to avoid his eyecontact and concentrait on not burning the food. "So, how do you know how to cook?"

He shrugged. "Esme liked doing it and so I thought I'd help her sometimes, since everyone else was off at school before I was controlled enough to go." He looked confused for a minuit. "Actually, come to think of it, it's why I have skills in many femenin hobbys!"

"Like?" I hedged, muffeling my laughter.

"Gardening...decorating." He shrugged. "Whilst you, on the other hand, like fishing and hiking."

I snorted unattractivly. "Nice!"

"Well I guess we know who wears the trousers in this relationship, hey?" He laughed and put his arm around me as he took the sausages off the stove. I childishly grinned to myself when we called this a _relationship_.

I smiled, "I'm gonna take this up to Charlie. Won't be a sec."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door before opening it and walked to Charlie's side, placing the tray laden with food down onto his bed. I quietly nudged him awake and watched him yawn grogily look up. "Wha-?"

"I come bearing gifts. Of breakfast!"

He sat up and smiled. "Wow, thanks Bells. You do look after me, ey?"

I smiled. "Oh, Jasper made it."

"Really?" He asked, suprised and, when I nodded, he did too. "He's a good kid that one. How long is he staying?"

I shrugged. "I think he's staying in Forks for definite but he probably won't be stealing your couch for much longer." After I said this, I felt my cheery mood drop consideratly. I knew he wouldn't be taking my couch as a perminant residence but I had grown use to seeing him every day. He usually suprised me by buying groceries or books for me and I had loved these small gestures that made my day. They wern't extravagent or expensive but they were sweet and thoughtful. Forever ago I had mentioned how much I had wanted to read Persuasion by Jane Austen and only the other day, he had handed me the book quite casually and it was almost as if he had picked the book at random. It could have been just a massive coincidence...

"Okay. Thanks for this Bells." Charlie said, knocking me out of my train of thought and motioning towards his food which he had allready started shoveling into his mouth. "And thank Jasper."

"Will do." I smiled before walking out of his room, quickly grabbing a hair brush from mine and tugging at my bed-hair quickly, before making my way back downstairs where Jasper had set out the food.

"Hey!" Jazz said, "Didn't want to start without you. It's still hot so eat up!"

I smiled and sat down.

* * *

"I've gotta go round Jake's." I said, looking at my cell. "I've got four missed calls from him." I put it in my back pocket, my brows furrowed. I worried when Jake repetedly called this much, it usually meant more then just a casual social visit.

"Okay." Jazz said, washing up the dishes. He looked so cute as he scrubbed them all clean, without the oh-so femenin marigolds. But he even had some washing up liquid bubbles on his nose that I had conviniently forgotten to tell him about. Even looking at them made me giggle and everytime I did, he gave me a funny look, wich always made me laugh harder.

"I think it's about the... others." I mumbled, looking down at my hands and biting my bottom lip.

"The Cullens?" Jasper asked. It was weird him calling them that, as if he had fully emancipated from them, as if they meant nothing to him. I nodded as Jasper finished the last pan, washing all the liquid away. "Okay. Do you want me to come with to explain the situation?"

I nodded. "Please!" I wasn't sure I compleatly understood the situation. For instance, why were they here in the first place? It obviously wasn't just Alice here to get back her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, Let's go!" He started to walk out the door but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on." I giggled, reaching up and wiping away the suds on his nose. "There you go."

He raised one eyebrow at me and laughed, the back of his hand wiping away any soap residue still left on his nose. "You're an odd one."

* * *

I knocked on Jake's door and it was opened almost immediatly by a very stony faced Jacob. "Bella, Jasper. Hey."

"Jake, I got worried when I noticed the calls. Is something up?"

"Nothing that I'm not sure you don't already know about." He sighed, walking into his house. Jazz and I followed him inside and shut the door behind us. Jacob walked over to his couch and sat down, head in his hands. "Why are they back?"

I hesitated and looked up at Jasper, hoping he could shed some light on why three of the Cullens were here instead of wherever the rest of their Coven was hiding. In Alaska maybe? Or in Canada? Somewhere were it wasnt very sunny.

But Jasper, for once, disapointed me. He shook his head and sat down opposit Jake on another couch. "We don't know. Alice, the one who can see the future, said she saw a vision. One of me biting Bella. She was probably mistaken, most likely. Her vision clouded by emotions. It happens sometimes."

Jake glared up at Jazz. "You better be right, Jasper, man. Because if you _do_ bite Bella, you best hope you arn't a vampire if you are. Because I will_ personally_ kill you."

"Good." Jasper said and I glanced up at him in shock. "Even if Bella is willing to be turned into a bloodsucker, I solidly refuse to be the one to do it."

It was so strange, the coldness in which Jazz was talking about vampires, his old coven, his family. He was so void of any emotion that wasn't calculating or cold. When he spoke about them, I understood how he had become one of the youngest Majors in the army. Nothing clouded his objective and everything was clean cut, brisk and buisnesslike. It wasn't the Jasper I had known. He had loved his family and I felt somehow responsible for this new perspective he had of them. By me helping him find his humanity, I forced him to lose his vampanity, if that were a word.

Then something registered in my head. "Why the hell would Jasper bite me as a_ human_?" I looked up in confusion, not appreciating the smirks on the now lighthearted faces of my boys.

"Oh Bella." Jasper ruffled my hair and I growled at him in my impression of Leah when she was angered.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child otherwize _you'll_ be the one to get bitten in a bit!"

"Okay then." Jake smiled, rolling his eyes. "Back to buisness. The wolves can't protect you from vampires on their side. The treaty line is back in place. They can't go on our side, we can't go on theirs otherwize the war will break out." Jake stopped for a minuit. "But if there was a reason I'd have to protect you from them, then screw the treaty line!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "But I don't think that'd be neccisary. I doubt their stay is permenant or even that long term. They havn't got anything to be here for if, as Jasper says, her vision was incorrect." I stated. "Now, Jake? Can I borrow your shower? Before we left today, Charlie had taken over ours."

Jake nodded. "Sure Bells, be my guest. Razors next to the sink but the only stuff that's there is guy washing stuff so you don't mind smelling like Lynx shower gel."

"Oh, ha ha. I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the shower next to Jake's room, checking to make sure there were towels in there.

* * *

_JasperPOV_

As I watched her walk away, I tried to force myself not to stare at her, but I couldn't help it. Although the way she walked wasn't the most fluid of things, considering her overall klutzyness, there was a rhythm to it, even mini trips and skips seemed part of a routine that I could almost follow in a complicated pattern.

I had started noticing many random things about Bella I'd never noticed before. Not before I admitted to myself how much I cared for her. I was still uncertain in what way. Sure, I cared for her so much, but-

"If you oggle it anymore, you might burn a hole through the door." Jake mused on the opposit couch. I blinked and looked at the now closed bathroom door and I listened to the sound of the shower being turned on.

"Oh sorry, daydreaming." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

Jake scoffed. "I bet you were." He smirked at my confused expression, something I did not appreciate. "Listen, Jazz. I know that expression, yeah?"

"What expression?" I glared at him, narrowing my eyes.

He just raised one eyebrow at me. "Don't play dumb, bloodsucker, yeah?" Although his face seemed calm and blank, there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, which irritated me more then anything.

"I didn't have any expression!" I stated. "Compleatly blank. None whatsoever so I don't know what you're thinking about."

He snorted. "Oh please! I'm forced to hang with Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily. You have the exact expression Quil wears when he's being forced into blusher and a princess crown by his lil' imprint. Trust me, man. You're hooked, lined and sunk."

I stayed there, staring at him for a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Jake laughed. "Come _on_! You've fallen for her, compleatly infactuated!" He grinned. "I mean, I don't blame you. I was there myself once for a bit. But what's not to love?"

I glared at him again. "Oh stop it okay?"

"I mean, she's smart and funny! A compleate klutz but thats just endearing. And really pretty!" He laughed.

"Did I not ask you to stut up?"

"I mean, forget pretty. She's kinda gorgeous in not a glaringly _plastic_ way, you know?"

I sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to stop teasing me?"

"Ask her out!

My eyes shot up to his. "_What_?" I spluttered. "What kind of reasoning is that?"

Jake leaned back and picked up a coke off the coffee table, pulling the cap and drinking. "I want my girl to be happy. And I think you could make her happy. Granted, an ex bloodsucker wouldn't be my first choice, especially not the brother of _him_. But, she never really smiled until you came, not from the eyes anyway."

"So, I should ask her out? Like a date?"

"Yeah!"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "Yeah, I've never done this before...ever!"

Jake laughed at me. "Vampire thing screw up teen experiances of dating?"

"When I was a teen, we didn't date. We courted, no ankles being shown and whatnot. Big _big_ hats for some reason I still don't understand. I don't know how to _do_ this!"

Jake continued to drink as the sounds of the shower still gushed. "Well," he said, finishing off the can. "Just ask her to dinner or bowling or dancing, you know, something! But not as a friend, yeah?"

".._.What?_ I can't believe I'm getting this kind of advice from you." I sighed standing up. "I still don't know what she thinks of me anyway."

"So, you admit you like her?" Jake pestered me.

I glumly nodded. "Very, very much."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: yay for long reviews that mke me laugh, grin n blush with happiness that you like my little plot bunny that gave birth to this story! HUZZAH! Just watched eclipse and felt the film had too much heavy petting in it (but Jasper had SUCH a big part and with the texan accent ive been searching for :D YES!) aaanyway, watching so much of it is making me eager for me to be able to write some in my lil story here! FFFFLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFF! oh...and i cant leave out action can i?  
**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV_

"Even when I'm not in school anyway, Saturdays are still pretty sweet!" I exclaimed, grinning as a small spot of sun hit us on the La Push beach. Jasper and I were lying down on the sand after we reralised that is could be the last bit of sun we would see in a while. Jasper had loaded the bags with SPF 60 and brought several bottles of water to make sure I didn't have a heat exaughstion episode again. I called him over reacting. He replied quite simply.

_"I dont care, Bells. If you've ever walked in on one of your closest friends, thinking they were going to die as they had a seizure right in front of your eyes, and you were compleatly helpless to stop it, you'd be over protective too." _I hadn't replied after that._  
_

"Yeah, although any break from school is good. I've repeated way too many of the same lessons for someone of my age, my human age and my actual one."

I grinned. "I even feel like I've done too much school. Although I think I may wanna go to Uni now I don't want to be a vampire."

"Me too. I could get a cool degree in something. Wanna enroll together?" Jasper grinned at me, his still perfect teeth shining white against his now pretty bronzed skin.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Man, I've never experianced Forks in so much heat. I thought it'd be cooler." Jasper spoke and, a second later, pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to one side.

I felt my eyes travel down the curve of his neck to his bronzed chest. His abs were more defined then I had thought. I had seen the Quilettes topless a few times because the boys liked to show off most of the time and, even though Jasper was now human, his evenly chisled six pack was more defined then some of the younger wolves. Each one glinted in the sun with a thin film of sweat from the newfound blazing heat. Whilst some thin white puckered scars patterned his chest, it was still rather beautiful, each one like silver cresents dancing on a blazing sky. Glancing even further down, my eyes zeroed in on his deep pelvic lines draveling down under his shorts-

"Um, Bella? You okay?"

I looked up and saw Jasper furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at me as if I were crazy. I relised I was biting my bottom lip with my head cocked to one side whilst I oggled Jasper's chest. "Wha-?" I said, relaxing my hold on my lip and feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Bells, you're goig pink and you spaced out for a while, are you dehydrated? Too hot?"

"Yes." I sighed, glimpsing down at the shadows on his pelvis again and blinking, trying to avert my eyes again. "Way too hot!"

He trew me a bottle of water. "Drink up. So, hows my tan comming along?"

"Good! Suits you more then that bluish hue you had before." I laughed. "With those blond locks, you're looking decently Malibu. What about me?"

"Still as pale as usual." He stated. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I think I need less sunblock." I stuck my tounge out at him. "But still, I take a while to tan."

"Well, we can't _all_ be Malibu!"

I rolled my eyes and started pulling my top over my head so my bikini top was on show, with my denim shorts on the bottom, pulled down far enough so my own pelvic bones were on show. I turned to Jasper. "Could you sunblock my back for me?" I smiled, glad to see Jasper's face was as spaced as mine had been. I grinned as he looked up to my eyes and repeated the same strangled sound of confusion that I had made.

"Wha-?"

I held up the SPF 60. "Sunblock please? I don't want to burn my back." I turned over and moved my hair over one shoulder and watched Jasper pick up the bottle gingerly in one hand, before squirting some onto my back and rubbing it in on my back, his firm fingers moving in gentle circular motions following the pattern of my shoulder blades. "Hm, thank you." I smiled as he continued to my lower back.

"No problem mam." He spoke. "Don't want you burning up."

"Thanks." I grinned. "So, when the sun goes down, what do you want to do? Wanna watch some films together or show off our awsome Malibu bods down in Seattle?"

I felt his hands moving to the bottom of my legs, and continued sunblocking me. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He paused and I waited for him to speak. "Do you want to go somewhere for a meal or anything?"

"Sure, we havn't eated out in a while." I smiled. "Or, since you and the boys have become such buddies, we could order in with them."

"N-no." I heard him stutter above me, hearing him clear his throat. He moved unto my upper thigh but stopped. "I mean, Bella...I wanted to, you know, go _out_ somewhere together?"

I stopped breathing for a bit. I wasn't compleatly sure what he was asking but I couldn't help thinking when he had rested his hand oh-so precariously on the inner side of my upper leg. We were nearly inseperable and him asking to go out somewhere could only mean that this going somewhere together would be different from what we allready did. "Have anything in mind?"

"No. But I'd just like to spend some time together."

I paniced. "You going somewhere?"

"No." He said quickly. "Not going anywhere. I just wanted to, you know..."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, wondering if I should ask what was on the tip of my tounge. I took the plunge. "Ask me out? On a date?"

He was compleatly still behind me, still not noticing where his hands were currently stationed, and i feared that I had probably ruined our friendship for saying the words outloud. "Yes?" He spoke, as if it were a question.

I turned around, feealing my heart racing a million miles an hour. He was almost sitting on my calves and, as I shifted, he lifted off and sat down next to me. I looked up at him. "Yeah. I'd _love_ to."

He met my eyes and his face lit up. "Wow, okay. What do you want to do?"

I grinned. "Dinner sounds lovely."

We sat there for a while and I was sure that I had a stupid smile on my face. "Isn't it suppost to be weird when friends date?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "I don't think it'd be weird."

"Me neither." I smiled and lay down on my back, as did Jasper, with one arm around my waist as we soaked in the sun a bit more. "I love Saturdays."

* * *

"Bella." Charlie knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay in there? You've been in there for a good while now."

"Yeah, fine!" I mumbled with my toothbrush in my mouth. "Hold on!" I pulled off another wax strip off my shin and bit down on the toothbrush. "Crap!"

"Bella!" Charlie knocked again. "Bella!"

"I'm _fine_!" I yelled back. I didn't want to tell Charlie I had been waxing my legs in the hald hour I had left before my date with Jasper. After washing off the remains of the wax, I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yeah?"

Charlie's mouth hung open. "Oh, wow. Um, you _going_ somewhere Bella?"

I looked down at my outfit, wondering if it was too fancy. It was my best unripped pair of black denim skinny jeans with a floaty cream top and a similar colour for my pumps. I was unsure what to do with my hair so I had pulled it up into a bun with several trendrils falling foreward, curling around my face. Simple make up, minimal jewellery. Nothing overly fancy, no. But I still wanted to impress Jasper.

"Yeah. I've got a date." I said, walking past Charlie. "Bathroom's free."

"A...a date?" Charlie nodded, frowning. "Right. Um, who with?"

"Jasper!" I told him, topping up my mascara that I had in my clutch bag in the mirror on the landing.

"Jasper? I didn't realise you two were-"

"We wern't going out, we were just friends. But I do like him."

"Right." Charlie looked up at me. "When will you be back?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. "

"What will you two be...doing?"

I reapplied some lipstick. "Dinner then just a walk."

"When-"

"Dad!" I smiled and turned to face him. "I'll be fine. Dinner's in the oven and I've even invited Billy around for you to watch the game. Jacob and one of his mates'll be comming too so don't bore him and Embry."

Charlie smiled. "It seems you have this evening pretty much planned."

"I knew you wern't working and you havn't seen Billy in a week. Dinner's your favorite." The doorbell downstairs rang. "That'll be the Blacks now."

I ran down the stairs and to the front door, opening it. "Hey Billy!"

"Hey, Bella. You look fancy for an evening of watching the plasma screen."

"I doubt she's watching the game Dad." Jacob laughed. "Hey Bells."

"Heya Jake, Embry! Come in!" I let them inside before shutting the door after them.

"So, did Jasper finally get the courage to ask you out?" Jacob grinned.

Charlie and Billy looked at me as I felt red rush to my cheeks. Billy's face was rather suprised. "Jasper? As in Cullen?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Jacob talked first. "He's broken off from the Cullens."

"Yeah, well enough about my love life!" I rolled my eyes as the doorbell went again. "You know where everything is. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

I walked over to the front door again and opened it. "Hey Jazz!"

"Mam!" He smiled, holding out his arm to me. He was wearing a plain black button up shirt and dark jeans. I took his arm and smiled. "Might I say that you look lovely this evening?"

"Yes, you may." I smiled but turned around to see them all staring at us. "Bye!" I said firmly before closing the door.

Jasper turned to me. "Shall we?"

* * *

I laughed loudly as Jasper parked my car near the front of my house. "And when he showed the wine list!"

He grinned at me. "I've never seen you blush so much."

"Oh come on! I've blushed more then that before."

He shrugged. "I don't think so."

I smiled up at him from the passenger seat. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time tonight and I'd love to do it again. I've never really done the 'dating' thing before. It's so...wow! I just love it."

"Well, if you like dating me so much, then it doesn't have to end now. How about a stroll in the woods?" Jasper grinned, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I laughed. "From the big bad wolves?"

"Jake has that pretty much covered I think. So, how about it?"

I nodded. "Definitly."

We sidled out of his car and walked towards the entrance to the forest next to my house. Jasper had his arm around my shoulders as we took a midnight stroll. I knew Jasper had been joking about protecting me as the forerst was compleatly silent and so serene, the only thing he could protect me from would be a few stray squirrels or, for a challenging fight, a fox or two.

We walked in companiable quietness, and I really did like it. We talked softly every now and again, but I mostly just focused on being so close to him. I did really like him, in a healthy, human way. It filled me with butterflies and anxiety and bursts of joy like a teenage girl. It was normal, it was perfect, like breathing.

"Thank you, again, for a wonderful evening, Jasper." I looked up at him.

"You're welcome, Bella." Jasper said and I felt his warm breath caress my cheek as he leaned in closer so he could talk quietly in the middle of the forest. "I'd love to take you out again. Dancing?"

I laughed, with a scared tint in my voice. "I can not dance. I'll bring you down with me, I'll-"

"I'll teach you how to dance!" Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's easy and I think I can handle it, even without vampire powers. Plus, I don't mean slow dancing that requires actual dancing. I mean clubbing. I mean, It's not really dancing is it?"

I laughed. "Sure, I'd love to go clubbing. I'll tell Charlie im going to the cinema so he doesn't burst a blood vessell."

"Good idea!" He laughed. "I won't survive anymore if he was in reaching distance to his gun."

"I wouldn't let him shoot you. Anyway, he kinda likes you now."

He leaned in closer. "Do you?"

I smiled, feeling myself stop breathing, leaning into his warm body as the cold got to me. "Yes. I do like you, very much. You?"

"Very much! So much that I really don't want this to end." He grinned. "But since you look like you might keel over with tiredness, I'm thinking I should get you home."

"I'm not that tired." I smiled. "But I suppose you're right."

"Although, since I'll be sleeping on your couch until the Cullens go and I get their house, then the date won't end!" Jasper joked.

"Well do I still get an end of date/good night kiss?" I joked watching the moonlight reflect Jasper's expression.

He leant foreward playfully. "If you wish."

I smiled as I felt my pulse throbbing in my throat, my chest, everywhere! I was almost shaking with anxiety and thrill as I leant close to his ear and breathed softly two words, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I wish."

His arms constricted around me as he pulled me closer to him. I curved my body against his so no space was between us. I was nervous but I tried not even to think as we moved closer. First, our lips hovered a small space away from each other, as we started to breath in sync and tighten our grips on each other.

Then he started to close the gap, one hand moving to the back of my head and playing with the hair there as his other kept true at my lower back. When there was suddenly no more space between our lips, they started dancing in sync, ever so gently. His lips were soft on mine but not too scarce. They were gentle whilst still leading letting mine submiss and let him take control for a while as I enjoyed the feeling of being so close to someone.

By this time, Edward would have shoved me away but Jasper and I did not have the possibility of bloodshed to stop us.

I could smell his scent, woody yet not_ too_ musk. It was heavenly, just like Jasper. And It was warm, stopping me noticing the cold of the air.

Then, mine took control, but only temporarily did I call the shots, and soon ours were batteling for dominance as I smiled into the kiss. It was so perfect and not so intense that you could cut the air, but just intense enough that I was kept on my toes. The kiss became faster and more passionate as I ended up losing control in it, forgetting where I was, where I was meant to be and what I was meant to be doing. I was only thinking about who I was with and what I was doing. We became faster and almost more frantic until I had to break it, gasping for breath, my forehead leaning against his.

I filled up my lungs that felt like they were burning for air. As we both gasped and felt our heart beats lower, we just leaned against each other as Jasper trailed soft kisses from the bottom of my ear to the line of my jaw and slowly traveled down the curve of my neck where he started playing, nipping at the skin there and sucking softly near the base. It was perfect as I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him.

Suddenly, Jasper stiffened and sharply leant away from me. "Jazz-?"

"No..." He muttered, pushing himself in front of me.

I turned around and, from a figure that was behind me, came a loud cry. It was strangled and pain stricken and so full of hurt and anger. The figure raced towards us at a vampire speed. I shut my eyes and held onto Jasper, sure this _thing_ would kill us. I let out a scream.

* * *

**AN: It was gonna be one long chapter but this one, and the next one, are now split in two so I can make the next one longer...and keep you lot on your toes... OMG! Their first kiss! You like? Ney? :D please review thank yoouuu. one of my longest chapters.,..WHOOT  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hahaha**, **ooohh, i had fun with this one!**

* * *

_Bella POV_

With my eyes closed, I clenched my teeth together and felt tears run down my face. The Thing_  
_

But I heard a loud, deafening sound, as if two boulders had been crashed into each other, and opened my eyes to see Emmett wresteling the vampire and Alice trying to get them away from us. Rose ran into the clearing and helped Emmett fight off the vampire. A glimpse of moonlight fell on them and reflected off bronzed hair.

"Edward." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

He quickly glanced up at me, his eyes compleatly onyx. His expression changed to one of sadness and then suddenly one of seething hate as he looked at Jasper before was tackled to the ground and dragged away by Rose and Alice. the sounds of his screams and their struggled following.

Emmett ran to us. "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't reply, I just shook my head in anger and sadness, as I held onto Jasper for dear life.

"Em, what the hell is going on?" Jasper yelled at Emmett.

Emmett sighed. "Alice saw, a few hours ago, that he was going to come and see Bella being bitten. By the way, killer snog. You two lovebirds just can't keep your hands _off_ each other!"

"Shut up." Jasper growled.

"Well, we're gonna drag him back to ours and tell him that you and Bella were hugging because you hadn't seen each other since her birthday. I doubt he'll find you biting Bella any less of an excuse to kill you then you making out with her."

Jasper nodded. "Thank you... Come on Bella, honey." Jasper said, kissing the top of my head.

Emmett started to follow his family but I wanted to talk to him. "Em, wait!"

He turned around as I dropped my arms, regretfully from Jasper, and ran over and hugged him. "I've missed you! And Rose, and Esme and _everyone_!"

"Thanks sis. Even if you make the decision to stay human with Jasper, you're still family." He leaned close to my ear and whispered. "And might I add, well done on snagging the Texan. You two don't wait do you?"

"Shut up." I spoke, smiling briefly before letting go and feeling my expression fall, in sadness.

Edward... I had seen him for the firt time since September, the first time in eight months or so. I wasn't sure what my feelings on him were. I use to think I loved him but, with Jasper always being there, I forgot about my feelings for him as they were slowly being replaced with my feelings for Jasper. But after seeing him, would it change anything. Seeing that wild look in his eyes as if he wanted to rip Jasper limb from limb.

"Bella?" Jasper jolted me out of my thoughts as his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I looked up at him and gave one small smile, trying not to look too sad and knowing that I couldn't wipe my sadened expression off my face. "Take me home." I whispered before smiling at Emmett. "Say my thanks to the others."

Emmett nodded and before I knew it, he was no longer there.

I brethed a sigh of exaughstion and felt my body collapse into Jasper's side, as I shook with silent tears. "Bella, honey." Jasper spoke, pulling me into a hug so I ruined the front of his shirt for the hundreth time, whilst I clung on. There we stood, him holding onto me whilst I rejoiced my decision to wear waterproof mascara. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I just can't believe this. Do you need anything? Do-"

"Jasper." I mumbled. "I'm fine. I'm just fine."

"You sure?" He hedged, lifting my my face and examining it. "Then why are you crying?"

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "Just memories. I'm just...so angry! He had to right to think he could come back into my life like that!" I seethed.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? I mean, do you still, you know..." Jasper's face looked sad as he looked down at his feet. I knew what he was saying. He was asking whether I still had feelings for Edward, the man who had left me all alone to break apart.

"This doesn't change anything." I spoke truely, placing my hands on either side of Jasper's head and lifting his face so we were in direct eye line. My brown ones staring into his blue ones. I reached up and slowly pressed my lips to his, ever so gently. Once, twice, three times, coaxing a reaction out of him. After the fourth time, he deepened the kiss almost desperatly so increasing the pressure until I buckled. He leaned away, his expression more relaxed.

"I just wanted you to be sure. I don't want to pressurize you to choose."

I shook my head. "I made my choice long ago. I don't _want_ Edward anymore. I want you."

We started walking back and I used him for support, the dregs of sleep calling out to me from my bed at home. I was exaughsted, physically and emotionally and just wanted to fall asleep and pretend that the night had ended on our kiss and that we were just two complitly ordinary people without vampires in our lives or anything too insane. Just simple, human and compleatly _teen._

"Out of curiosity, how long have you liked me?" I asked Jasper.

He shrugged. "I think a while now only it really registered how _much_ when you had your accident. Seeing you like that made me realise that I never want to lose you." I nodded and he asked me the same, _how long_.

"I think it developed over a long time but I only admitted it when Alice riled me up. I think I was denying it, as if I was being faithful to Edward's memory or something." I scoffed. "Stupid I know."

"Not stupid." He spoke. "I think it took me so long because of my regret over Alice. I compleatly understand so long as you _like_ me better!"

I laughed and snuggled closer to him as we neared the front step. "Definitly."

We walked up the porch and to the front door. "In all the movies, it's when you drop the girl off when you kiss her goodnight." I spoke, as if telling him off. "Honestly, you don't know how to do anything in standard oder, do you? You and your raging teenage hormones!" I tried to look serious but I knew my mouth was curled at one corner as I tried not to laugh and give myself away.

"Talk about _my_ raging hormones? What about you?" He grinned. "I saw that look of lust you gave when you eyed me up this morning on the beach!"

"And you did a better job stopping yourself from oggeling me?" I laughed, opening the door.

"What about you, trying to seduce me with sunblock?" He replied as we walked in the house.

"Touche, love, touche!" I smirked as he sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him, before he moved me onto his lap. I kicked off my shoes and curled up against him. "Have I allready said thank you for tonight?"

"You did."

"Well, I'll say it again." I twisted round to face him. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"My pleasure." He said, leaning in and taking me by suprise with another playful kiss on the lips.

"Good night." I whispered, turning on the sidelight and getting up, walking over to the stairs. "Sweet dreams!"

"Only of you, Bells." He replied, shimmying around so he was lying down on the couch. "Good night."

I smiled as I walked up to my room, glad to hear Charlie's deafening snores in his room, an indication that he had had a pretty pleasent night.

* * *

_RosePOV_

"Edward, sit down!" I yelled, pushing him back down onto the couch. "You tearing up the house won't make us let you go."

"Why arn't you letting me! I have to kill him, that son of a bitch!" Edward seethed, curling his hands into white fists. "He killed Bella!"

"Bella's alive you dolt." Alice rolled her eyes. "Now calm down."

"No!" He snapped. "No, she isn't alive. Jasper _bit_ her, he drained her!"

"He didn't drain her." I sighed, wishing he was still wherever the hell he was hiding from us when he was cowering in his self depression. Or, better yet, had fallen in love with Tanya and left us all alone for all eternity, leaving Tanya to deal with him.

"He didn't even bite her!" Alice put in.

"I hope he didn't!" Emmett laughed and I chucked a vase at him, which he swiftly ducked under, blowing me a kiss as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Edward was looking at all of us as if we were insane. "I _saw_ it!"

"You saw wrong, brother dearest!" Emmett said.

"They were hugging." I put simply, going along with the opinion that Edward would still like the idea of ripping Jasper's head off if he knew what they were _really_ doing.

He scoffed. "You expect me to believe that? Why the hell would they be doing that? More or less, Jasper couldn't control himself around her scent. No way! So stop bullshitting me."

"They're friends, Edward." Alice said. "They have been for several months now."

He growled. "That bastard betrays me! We told him to stay away from us because he almost killed Bella and he befriends her!" Edward looked at boiling point. "Probably spewing so much hate about us and making her turn her back on us."

"If you remember, it was Alice and you who turned your back on _him_. _And_ Bella!" I told him coldly.

"It was for her own good. I love Bella and I wanted her safe." Edward sighed. "This still doesn't explain how Jasper hasn't ripped her throat out allready!"

"Thats what you think." Emmett grinned, laughing to himself. Alice and I glared at him, whilst I picked up a nearby stool and chucked it at my mate, who caught it and continied to laugh.

"Ignore Emmett." I said, hoping that Edward was so addled in his seething anger that he didn't read anyones mind.

"Jasper couldn't rip her throat out." Alice stated coldly.

"Of course he could! Although you think he may be a good person, he still desires blood just like any vampire!"

We all looked at each other. "Not...necessarily." I spoke slowly.

"Here's where it gets complicated." Alice said.

"We'll only tell you if you promise to leave Bella, Jasper and all of Forks alone and go to Carlisle and Esme to settle down." Emmett chimed in, thoutfully. I was pleased with his thoutfulness.

"Fine!" Edward seethed. "Spit it out."

"Jasper, well..." Emmett continued.

"He isn't really-" Alice bit down on her bottom lip.

"He's kinda not...you know..."

"Well?" Edward glared at us.

"He's human." Alice stated coldly.

Silence. Edward was gazing with wide open eyes at Alice and a mouth hung open, before. "_What_!"

"Human and he wants to stay human, he's made that quite clear." She sniffed hautily and I felt for her. She did still have feelings for her ex mate but I wished she could move on and leave him alone with Bella.

"No..." Edward laughed. "No, shut up! Seriously..."

He looked round at us all, and all we could do was look back at his laughing face.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm glad ive found people who find Edward as much of a whiney bitch as I do. :) Ive lost confidance in any of my stories that have him as a protagonist because he is just so annoying. And ECLIPSE! :D Watched it a while ago now and thought id share my views because im finding my Authors Notes are now just turning into my personal blog on life which, to be honest, turn out longer then the actual story! YAY, how much fun are THEY?**

**It was good and it kept true to the book which i found very very pleasing! Once again, i found that Edward's expression didn't change much from his constant pouty smirk thing. Bella's lack of personality in the film never ceases to amaze me and Alice is a bit too Mary Sue for my liking. Now, onto the possitives! Jasper? TAXAN SOILDER? niice, and I loved the little twist were he thought that Maria loved him which made me really feel he had a vunerable side! AWWW! Rose n Em were as awsome as usual and, Jacob? Naked? I think i died a bit. :3 Music? FANTASTIC!**

**listening to Chop and Change by The Black Keys (who want to be The White Stripes) whilst writing.**

**To make up for this VERY long into I was going to make the chapter extra long but since its been a while since ive updated, i want to squeeze this one out xxx  
**

* * *

_Bella POV_

I woke up with a jolt, clutching my head. I had dreamt about Jasper, who was becomming quite famous in my dreams recently. But in my dream, was also Edward. He was dressed like those steriotypical vampires in old Dracula films although I personally thought he looked like Count the Count from Seaseme Street. And his eyes were bright red, face chalk white.

In my dream he had jumped though my window and swooped down on Jasper and I, before I woke.

My dream was good, very good, until Edward had ruined it. I discovered my mind was quite imaginitive when it wanted to be and far filthier then many gave it credit for. Even remembering the beginning of my dream make red rush to my cheeks and make me feel too hot under the collar.

I heard thunder clap outside and a suprising fall of heavy rain hit my window, much needed in the middle of the summer heat that had everyone gasping for water. I frowned as lighting flashed brightly, illuminating my room and myself only briefly. I hadn't really noticed how dark it was outside and, looking at the clock, it said it was three in the morning. I shook my head and slowly opened my bedroom door in nothing but my camisole and some underwear. I walked down the stairs to get a glass of water to drink, my throat feeling quite parched.

Walking through the living room to go to the kitchen, I fondly looked upon Jasper, who's blond hair was even messier then it usually was. He had somehow managed to end up with his duvet tangled around his legs, leaving him bare apart from a pair of boxers. Another flash of lighting lit up the curves of the musles in his arms and chest and I considered how lucky I was to have him.

I walked through to the kitchen and run the tap, holding a glass underneith it. Despite the small storm going on outside, the house was boiling hot.

Walking upstairs I noticed that Charlie's door was open. I peeked inside and noticed his pajama bottoms thrown on the floor and his gun holster was gone. I worried before seeing a post it on his door.

'_Morning sleeping beauty. Emergancy and I had to go on call last night. Ill be back midday x_'

I smiled at Charlie's thoughtfulness but still sighed, irritated that he had to work so late...or early. And in a heavy storm, that was slowly getting worse.

I took a gulp of water and went back to my room, placing the glass on my bedside table, lit up by the digital numbers on my alarm clock. Lighting flashed again, creating a sillouette across my wall... of a person.

I let out a small scream as I turned around, backing up against the wall. The lighting flashed again, making me see a glimpse of the man who had broken into my room. I saw a flash of bronze.

"_Edward!_" I whispered, my eyes widening with fear and shock. Next thing I knew the breath was being forced out of me as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I stayed very still as he hugged me.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, love. I'm so sorry! Bella, are you okay sweetheart?"

I remembered that I had to breathe and so gasped out, attempting to push Edward's soaked body away from me. "Leave me alone!"

His body faultered as he backed away from me. "W-what?"

I seethed in anger, balling my hands into fists, my knuckles turning white. "I said _go_! I never want to see you again."

He chuckled nervously, placing one hand on my cheek and I flinched away from the sudden freezing cold. "Honey, it's me. I'm back and I won't let anything hurt you."

I brushed him away from me and tried to manouver myself away, crawling onto my bed in order to get distance betwen us. "_You_ hurt me, Edward. And I want you to leave." I felt my voice breaking, upset that it wasn't as firm and steady as I would have liked.

"Listen Bella, I know you're upset that I left but I did it to protect you. When I said I didn't want you, I was lying!" He smiled brightly, as if this made everything better. "It was so difficult for me to do but I knew that hurting you and myself was the only way to keep you safe from-"

"-Jasper?" I seethed.

His brows furrowed. "Well, yeah!" But his face returned to its origanal look of content. "But he won't be able to hurt you. According to Alice, he's been changed into a human. Did you know that?"

I noded. "Yes Edward, I knew that!" I felt like I was going to hyperventilate as Edward sat on my bed, closer to me.

"Of course, you saw him yesterday. I'm so sorry for scaring you then, but I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't know he wasn't biting you."

"Edward, please stay away from me." I paniced and blurted out.

He looked at me worried. "Honey, nothing can keep us apart anymore. I know you're scared of getting hurt but..."

"No, I'm scared of you!" I whimpered. "You're not in the right state of mind Edward! Go home to Esme and Carlisle."

"Only if you come with me." He said reaching out and taking my hand. I couldn't understand how he didn't get that I wanted him gone! He moved even closer to me, until his face was an inch from mine. My eyes widened and fear immobolized me.

"_Get away from her..._" Seethed a voice from my doorway. My heart jolted in my chest as Jasper spat these words at Edward. Edward looked up too and his bright smile dimmed to a look of irritation and annoyance.

"Hello Jasper." Edward smiled falsley. "How have you been keeping?"

"_We_ have been keeping fine without you and the Cullens." Jasper said, reaching out to me and took my hand. I gratefully smiled and sidled away from Edward and over to Jasper by the door as an easy escape route. Jasper moved himself between me and Edward and repaid a fake smile. "What do you want?"

"Not that it's any of your buisness, Jasper. But Bella and I were talking and being reunited after too long!" Edward dropped the smile act compleatly and his eyes flashed dangerousley. It wasn't lost on me that tonight could very well be the night that Jasper and I die, murdered by an insane vampire ex boyfriend. That would be a plotline for Hollywood!

"I think it's very much my buisness, don't you Bella?" Jasper growled.

"Don't aggrivate him!" I hissed.

"I'm not!" Jasper grinned down at me, innocently. "I think he has the right to know, poor lamb!"

I shook my head frantically. "It's your funeral. And mine!"

"Jasper, whatever you're talking about that is upsetting my girl, please refrain from doing it!" Edward stated.

I stiffened as did Jasper. "You're girl?" I tried not to sneer but I was so angry at how Edward felt he could walk in here and expect me to take him back like that.

"She's not your girl!" Jasper seethed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We've come to an understanding Jasper and I respect you feeling like you have to defend her. But, let Bella make her own desicions!"

"Hypocrite!" I screetched. "You selfish hypocritical _bastard_!"

Edward looked at me in shock. He had never heard me sworn before much worse then 'damn.' I felt Jasper lightly chuckle at Edward's expression. "Now, Edward! Please refrain from being here and leave us alone!"

"Why?" Edward asked indignantly, looking almost like a spoilt child.

"Because you are upsetting _my_ girl!"

I buried my face into Jasper's back, terrified as to whether or not Edward would lash out at us. I heard Edward hiss, and I slowly came to the realization that Edward could read minds and I really dreaded whatever Jasper was thinking about.

"No!" Edward hissed again.

"I think it's best if you leave. Go to Carlisle and Esme for a while, okay?"

I peeked around Jasper and saw that Edward was just consumed in Jasper's thoughts, pained expressions crossing his features. His eyes flashed up to look at me briefly, then at Jasper. He snarled and, before I knew it, my window was wide open and Edward was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to my window, pulling the hatch shut and searching along the window mantle for a key to lock it. After being sure that it was firmly locked, I walked over to my bed and lay down on it, face down, groaning.

"That was fun..." Jasper muttered sarcastivcally as he sat next to me. I turned over and sat up, as Jasper pulled up next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He was so warm! I didn't notice how cold I had gotten with the window open and in just my makeshift nightware. I looked down at Jasper and giggled, seeing he was still only dressed in his dark boxers.

"What?" He laughed gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled. "Just fine. I just want to forget about this, about Edward and everything!"

He smiled. "I can help with that!"

I giggled. "Oh can you now?"

He held onto me as he lay down and rolled onto his back, hauling me on top of him horizontally. Beforing kissing me passionatly, his hands resting on my thighs. "Have you forgotten yet?" He smiled, laughing.

"Forgotten what?" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, how long as it been my little dears... a year or so? perhaps a bit less. 10 months? Aw, Well. I'm back. It probably wont be for very long as my GCSE exams are killing me slowly. Still, the multiple reviews ive been getting for this baby recently have driven me to the edge. I have to finish this story at some point. I don't wanna rush the ending that i so greatly desire and have pictured in my head, but an ending, nonethe less, will come about quite soon. BTW, Since ive been gone, ive gotten a puppy. She's called Bella. the connection was inintentionable. :P  
I love you all! xxxxx  
**

* * *

_RosPOV (YAY!)_

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I muttered to Emmett after Edward had ran out the door.

"What?" My husband grinned at me playfully, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Seriously, I think that conversation needed even _more_ subtle innuendos to make it run smoother."

"Oh, he'll find out anyway." Emmett scoffed at me, walking round the couch to me. "Where do you think he's just gone? Cuz it ain't to the next flight to Carlisle's and Esme's."

I felt a blank look cross my features as the slow realisation of how stupid I was hit me. "Oh god!"

"Are we going to follow him, or let Bella and Jasper deal with it themselves?" Em asked. "I highly doubt Jazz will give the same secrecy we tried-"

"-_I_ tried You were no help at all!"

"_You_ tried, then. Meethinks Jazz will be quite happy showing Edward what he's misisng out on with Bella."

I heard a small hiss in the corner of the room, near the bottom of the stairs where the small black haired pixie had designated to herself. I gave her a momentary glance. I loved Alice, but Bella was right. She, liek Edward, had no right to the human she left behind. I turned again to Emmett. "Jasper will tell Edward, which means he'll either run away like a child, or kill Jazz."

A long silence filled the room again. "I think we should follow him. Just for protection."

By the time us three had ran out the door and had travelled to Bella's house, Edward was already inside. With our vampiric hearing, the conversation being held was audiable, even the fear quivvering in Bella's voice was unmistakable. Then Jasper, notr very tactfully, broke the news to Edward. Edward jumped out the window and ran into the trees again. Alice shot after him.

"Shall I check up on them?" Emmett asked me, gesturing towards the open window, illuminated by quick flashes of lighnting.

I shrugged. "Leave them alone. They obviously want some alone time." Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestivly. I could find nothing to throw at him, so I merely glared and raced after my two wawword siblings, Emmett quickly following behind me.

Running through the darkened forest, we came upon the clearing where Edward was being held back by the small figure of Alice. "How _could_ he? _That bastard_!" He was screaming. "He's corrupting my poor Bella."

"Oh please." I growled at him, casually strutting foreward into the light of the moon. "She isn't yours anymore, dear. Get over it."

Alice gave me a harsh look. "I agree with Edward."

Once again, silence fell over me. Flicking back some blond curls, I glared her down. "I'm sorry, what?"

"They're not meant to be together! She's just a human. Jasper was meant to be with me. I rescused him. He was mine!" Before I had felt anger at the girl, no older than 16 in appearance. Now I pitied her. I wasn't sure whether she was in love with Jasper still, or just majorly pissed that she lost him as her property. The important thing was that she thought she was in love with him. It hurt her to see him with Bella.

"Both of you!" Emmett spoke loudly, stepping at my side. "I know it must hurt, but it's been almost a year since. They've moved on and so must you. You don't have to, but at least let them be happy! Thye have a chance to have a future and a family and everything you've ever wanted. You claim to love them, yet you won't let them be happy?"

When Emmett mentioned the word family, I stiffened. The fact I could not bare children was a sensitive subject to me. Then I remembered that Jasper was _human_. Human because of a vampire. I wasn't sure how long ago Jazz's transformation had been, but he told me it was in Washington, not to far. Cogwheels started to turn in my head. They were almost dangerous to consider. I couldn't- No. Emmett had lost his previous family to stay alive, I would not let his lose Esme and Carlisle because of my selfish need to be a mother. If I were human, little tears of regret, of long lost memory, would have surfaced on my eyes.

Alice broke the intence silence Emmett's heartfelt speech had struck upon us. "They're human. They don't know of love."

Edward chimed in too. "Human's can never know the feeling between a vampire and his mate. It is for life. Human's relationships sometimes surpass merely a week, let alone a few years."

"You can not judge what you have no knowledge of." Emmett scorned. I was suprised at his erudition tonight.

* * *

_BellaPOV_

Rosalie and Emmett had given us the courtesy the next morning to say goodbye to both Jasper and myself. Although they were saying goodbye, I knew deep down that we would never be rid of them. The vampires that haunted my nights of memory. "He's never going to leave us alone, is he?" I whispered to Rosalie. She had never liked me, but in the few days that she had been here, she had shown more compassion to me than ever. Perhaps it was my decision to stay human. Perhaps she was glad I wasn't part of her family any more. Either way, I had grown to care for her greatly more.

As they left, I looked up at Jasper. Although we'd only been dating for the short period of two days, we'd been growing closer for the past several months. And we had our entire lives to look foreward to. I hoped that they would be with him.

Over the next few weeks, we tried to forget the incident of the return of our exes. I had finally managed to watch every single film that Jasper had been begging me to watch with him and, by the end, my fear of blood in films was almost destroyed. We had gone to dinner together, rode his bike along the cliffs, and even been forced into trying cliff diving with the pack, all of whom had accepted Jasper, by now, as their brother. By now, Jasper and I had crossed everything off the list I had pulled together from the recesses of my over active mind. I hadn't told Jasper, but there was one thing I had kept off the list. Something embarrasing and personal. Even when I was going out with him, this _human experience _would be awful to try and coax up. I decided I would put off the entire conversation until a later date, but promised that I would bring it forth at my birthday.

Summer was comming to its end and the crisp air of Autumn was blowing into Forks, reminding me that the faitful day in September was drawing closer and closer. Until I was woken with the, pulled a smell of a cooked breakfast.

I had grown fondly acustom to being cooked food by Jasper, nice to spend some time myself out of the kitchen. But this morning was not a good day. Even with Jasper here, turning 19 was death itself. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants to go with the tank top I had worn to bed, pulled a comb through my tangled locks, brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs to find Charlie sitting munching on beans on toast. He smiled as I approached. "Happy Birthday, Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled to him and looked past him to see Jasper milling away inside the kicthen, looking behind his shoulder to giev me a white toothed grin.

"Morning sunshine." He sang to me.

"It's too early for happiness." I grumpily moaned, checking on the clock that it was, in fact, only eight o clock and thus far too early to be up. I heard my Dad chuckle. It had weirded me out to discover that Charlie got on incredibly well with Jasper. It wasn't that they had sports to gush about like he did with Jake, but Jasper was just so accomodating and friendly, it was hard for Charlie to not like him. I sighed to myself that Charlie was probably happy I wasn't with Edward anymore, even if it was his older brother.

Food was placed in front of me and Jasper sat down on an opposit chair. We kept ourselves to ourselves when Charlie was nearby. I wouldn't think Charlie would be so nice if he found out what Jasper and I were like together when he wasnt there. I ate silently as Charlie finished his plate, grabbed his gun holster and his keys, chucked me a small wrapped cube, said his goodbyes, and exited the door. Jasper was immediatly next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday darlin'." He murmered softly to me, passing me a massive, heavily wrapped rectangle. With extream predujice, I tore the old Christmas paper away to reveal a book. It was heavy, with elaboratly designed illustraitions. On the front, in calligraphy, was the words "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." I grinned from ear to ear, throwing my arms round my blond haired boyfriend.

"Thank you!" I sighed in happiness. "I've always wanted this."

As I opened the cube Charlie got me, I saw a glint of silver. It was a very expensive looking charm bracelet, with a silver moon dangeling off and room to place more charms. I was sad that I couldn't have given Charlie a proper thank you, but he was use to me not wanting presents and generally acting ungrateful for all the attention I was given. I vowed to never complain about him making an effort again.

"I think there are some pups who wanted to wish you the same thing." Jasper told me, taking my hand in his and placing the silver bracelet around my wrist.


End file.
